The Throne of Sunnydale
by burgstel
Summary: Xander has always been a fan of 40K. But what if he dressed up as something more holy?
1. Chapter 1 - The Re-Birth

**A/N – Okay peoples I've read Chaos Eternus' take on this kind of YAHF and I just couldn't help myself…LOL BTW even if unfinished the work of Chaos Eternus is highly recommended if you are a fan of 40K and/or Buffy.**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER ONE – THE RE-BIRTH**

"You cannot be serious!" yelled a higher being, otherwise known as one of the pricks *ahem!* Powers that Be.

"She is serious!" replied the heavenly being known as Metraton a.k.a the Voice of God.

"But HE will disrupt the balance! His mere existence will invite chaos and disorder!" Another prick… ahem Power that Be, wailed in despair.

"He will not! You have been assured repeatedly that the events of this Halloween night will not affect the overall balance. In fact, considering the events to come, it is necessary!" Lord Metraton retorted to the pathetic Powers that Be. Why the almighty put up with such much crap or such pathetic so called Powers was beyond the heavenly being at that point in time.

"But what if HE becomes corrupted? What if HE turns from the path of light?" Asked another Power that Be, actually trying to use reason and logic rather than emotions, like the other Powers that Be.

"I am sure that SHE has considered that and all other related matters." Metraton retorted in a firm manner that suggested any further arguing would be both pointless and useless. Having becoming annoyed, at the sheer audacity of the Powers that Be questioning, HER.

"But my Lord, how are we to counter HIM if he turns to evil? No matter that he will be given the strength of the gods himself this night, but to safeguard such abilities and power to a mortal, let alone a mortal born upon THAT place…" The logical Power to Be continued to say, as he was confident that his arguments would be given their proper consideration and weight.

"I like said, all relevant matters have been considered by the Al-mighty and have been thought through at great depth." Metraton said slightly angrily, somewhat annoyed that these upstart heavenly beings would dare to continue the question the wisdom of the Creator, when told that events would be under HER control.

"But…"

"**ENOUGH!" **yelled out a very much holy, loud sounding, and thoroughly pissed off feminine voice. At the tone of the voice, all the Powers that Be as well as Metraton himself, bowed down on their knees and awaited the entrance of the Creator herself. SHE didn't disappoint and made HER entrance in one of her customary and flashy entrances.

"**I SAID THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!"** God said, much in annoyance that the Powers that Be would DARE oppose one of HER plans. The Powers that Be quietened down, no longer daring to interrupt now that the Creator had made her presence felt, only now fully realising the risks that they were running in opposing the Creator's plan.

"NOW LISTEN UP! I WILL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE!" The Creator said, even as the presence echoed through out the halls of the heavens and the chambers that the higher beings were meeting in.

"**TWO WORDS – FREE WILL!"** The Creator stated somewhat ominously, before making her usual dramatic exit.

"But….." One of the Powers that Be started to object, before he was suddenly silenced by the Voice of God.

"That will be enough. You have just been told it is now a matter of FREE WILL. That means this matter is now a concern of the Al-mighty, and HER alone!" Metraton roared.

"Unless, you want to take your objections to HER, personally?" The Voice of God inquired. The Powers that Be were shell shocked at the thought that God had taken a personal interest in this matter. Now they knew there was nothing to be done. No one could go against the Almighty – well they could but they would risk being CAST DOWN – just like Lucifer all those millennia ago.

"No my Lord. We do not." The spokesperson for the group that called themselves the Powers that Be replied somewhat sullenly.

"Good. I see that we've come to an understanding. Let this matter drop and do not interfere in HER plans. ANY interference in HER plans will definitely BE frowned upon." The Voice of God warned the Powers that Be. The Powers nodded in reply, knowing that they had no longer any power in this matter, and to do otherwise would risk the Wrath of God and being Cast Down.

Lord Metraton met up with the Creator later in her chambers, having got fed up with listening to the so called Powers that Be bicker, moan and wail about the Creator's latest plan, and how so much power would be put in the hands of a mere mortal, one whom has only just barely turned seventeen years of age.

Lord Metraton saw that the Creater herself was having fun. Not in only in seeing making the pricks *ahem* the Powers that Be squirm, but also in a manner which reminded Metraton of a schoolgirl who had a naughty secret. Metraton sighed as he realised that this Lord and Creator wasn't apparently in the mood to share any details, but just for once he hoped he could be kept in the loop, as the saying amongst mortals went.

"YOU NEEDN"T WORRY YOURSELF METRATON. THE FEARS OF THE POWERS THAT BE WON'T COME TO PASS." The Creator stated suddenly, startling Metraton out of his thoughts.

"My Lord. I have faith in whatever you have in this planning. Those upstarts had no right in questioning…." Lord Metraton began up was cut off by a raise hand by the Creator.

"Nonetheless, their spokesman did raise some valid concerns. Especially if the boy in question, does get corrupted." God replied somewhat moodily and more quietly than she had spoken before.

"I have trusted you this far. No reason for me to NOT to do so now." Metraton replied, trying to reassure his Lord and Creator.

"STILL…." The Creator started and then trailed off. With no further reply coming within a few minutes, Metraton took a chance and butted in before saying

"The boy has shown great progress, faith and loyalty up to now. Why are you doubting him now?" Metraton asked.

"Well I guess some concerns come from what the spokesman mentioned." God replied somewhat reluctantly and quietly again.

"Oh…And we ALL KNOW how good the Powers that Be's judgement has been of late now, don't we?" Metraton replied sarcastically, even if he couldn't help himself.

God, far from being annoyed, smiled at her Chosen Voice, and replied

"YES, YOU ARE INDEED CORRECT METRATON. I SHOULD IGNORE THE RAMBLINGS OF THOSE IDIOTS." God replied.

"Indeed you should Madam." Metraton replied even as he bowed in respect to his Lord and Creator.

"VERY WELL. KEEP MATTERS GOING AS I HAD PLANNED. THIS HALLOWEEN NIGHT IS VITAL IF HUMANITY IS TO BE SAVED FROM THE COMING DARKNESS." God replied, as SHE retired to HER personal Chambers to consider the events that were to come.

"It shall be done as you request." Metraton replied as he bowed and then left to give God some peace for her meditations.

The man was human, so very human standing alone in a darkened street, looking like he was currently pondering the mysterious secrets of the universe, and in a way he was. For he hadn't felt, what he was currently feeling, for a long time. Make that a very, very long time.

For not since the near mortal blow he had received from the War Master Horus upon the bridge of the heretic's Battle Cruiser which had confined him to his throne, had the man felt anything like this. Weird. It indeed was very strange, and at the same time somewhat unnerving. He could feel the wind of the slight breeze touching the exposed skin of his face, gently caressing his hair as he had not worn a helmet when he had donned his golden armour.

"What kind of heretical chaos magic is this? How did I not sense it happening soon to prevent if from occurring at all?" the man, also known to many as the Immortal Emperor of mankind asked, more then a little surprised, angry and yes annoyed as he realised that for the first time in near ten millennia, he was truly alive. If any Xenos or Heretical scum where in the immediate area at that time, they would've lasted no longer than a snowflake in a Desert such was the Emperor's wrath at that moment in time.

But he couldn't be here…or whatever this place turned out to be on this chaos plagued world, for he was Mankind's Guardian and Protector, and he was sorely needed to walk the path of the warp, of the Immaterium and to guide his mighty servants known as the Space Marines as well as his beloved Imperial Guard as they defended humanity from the predations of Xenos, the Heretic and the Unclean. He was needed above all to stop the efforts of the foul gods of the ruinous powers from totally corrupting and destroying mankind for all of eternity.

How had he been reduced to this flesh, blood, all too mortal and solid form once more? Who could wield power on such scale as to accomplish this? For if the Ruinous Powers had such an ability, surely they must have done so by now, at least in the last ten millennium or so…or is there truly another agenda at work here, something that the Emperor had yet to truly pick up upon with his formidable psychic powers?

But for once the Emperor was stumped as well as being mystified. Up to this point in time, he had yet to encounter any situation in which he had no answer. No ability, previous or prior experience in which he could use to deal with the situation. No, it indeed was a dark time if he couldn't regain his position upon the throne as Humanity's Immortal Guardian and Protector. And as the Emperor tried to wrack his enormous, lengthy and indeed ancient memories, trying to find some solution or old faded memory of his that may help to guide him here in this dark and chaotic place, the Emperor's attention was of a sudden, distracted. He had the sudden thought, incredible as it seemed, that the body he currently possessed was not his own.

The Emperor's thoughts were interrupted by a thin red headed girl who had come up to him in a slight panic, but was addressing him a weird name that the God Emperor of Mankind had never heard of before.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed as the Emperor turned to this girl and quickly responded

"Sorry miss I'm afraid I don't know who or what a "Xander' is. I am the Emperor of the Imperium of Mankind." The Emperor replied even as he sensed that something seriously wrong was going on here.

"Xander quit your joking please! This is a serious situation happening here! This is not the time to be fooling around!" Willow scolded.

"I'm sorry again but I don't know why you insist on calling me Xander, but I have no idea what you're talking about." The Emperor replied calmly in a effort to try an get the distraught girl to keep cool.

"But Xander it's me. It's Willow!" The Emperor frowned at Willow's response and was torn with an ethical dilemma about using his powers on an innocent girl, one whom apparently knows him, or least the form that he apparently was occupying.

The Emperor had used his powers just briefly, only with his fear of hurting the young girl, did he refrain from using them anymore. But what the Emperor did gather was more than enough. Not only did it raise his suspicions that the foul powers of the Ruinous Gods were involved, but yet another power, one that HE hadn't encountered before, it too was actively involved in this situation.

_Hmmm. This girl seems to be non-corperal, but at the same time seems not be so. Perhaps whatever foul forces that have forced me here, have affected her also? And if I'm affected, so too is this girl. The only question is how? _The Emperor thought to himself, as even considered the matter whilst using his formidable powers over the surrounding town.

_It seems that the general populace of this town has been changed somehow by what's going on. If that's true, this child has also been affected. But….Am I too a child changed by these foul chaos magic's? Is there another soul whom this body truly belongs too?_

He glanced within, and found the soul of the boy known to his friends as Alexander Lavelle Harris.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2 - Sensing the Chaos

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER TWO – SENSING THE CHAOS**

The Emperor looked within the body that now contained his very essence, and found the soul of the boy, of which the body belonged to. The Emperor found the soul of one Alexander Lavelle Harris to be a brave and loyal one, always trying his best to look after his friends, despite him previously being the only one out of the so-called  
"Scooby Gang" not to exhibit any real powers or special knowledge. Sure the boy was a tad lazy at times, and his sense of humour was so awful at times that it even made the Emperor cringe internally, but still. The Emperor knew that the boy would be forever changed by the events of this evening, and his life would be for ever more challenging. But the Emperor was confident that the boy was more than capable of rising up and meeting whatever challenges that he would face in the near future.

_Greetings, child. It's good to see that you are well and haven't suffered any bad side effects from the night's events. _The Emperor telepathically communicated with the soul of Xander Harris.

_Gulp..holy cow…errr I mean…_Xander stammered in reply as he realised just who was talking to him.

_Rest easy Son. I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I suspect that I was brought here to aid you and your friends this night. _The Emperor replied as he used some of his gifts to calm and sooth the startled young man.

_Cool I guess. My name is… _Xander tried to introduce himself but was beaten to it.

_I know who you are Alexander Lavelle Harris, just like you know who I am._ The Emperor replied.

_But…my Lord… how is this even possible?_ Xander asked both in awe and wonderment that he was actually "speaking" to the God Emperor of Mankind.

_I am not too sure myself, but I suspect higher forces are involved here. Some of those said forces maybe even be one of those damned Ruinous Powers themselves. _The Emperor answered somewhat angrily at his mere mention and thought of the Dark Gods.

_Gulp…The Dark Gods are real? _Asked a now very frightened Xander, for having been a big fan of the warhammer 40,000 knew exactly who and what the dreaded dark gods were.

_In my universe, sadly yes. _The Emperor said grimly before replying _But, fear not young Protector. The Dark Gods do not yet have any hold or purchase upon your universe or reality. _ The Emperor stated simply.

_Whew that's a relief…but wait, you said yet? _Asked a nervous Xander. He was truly fearful of such a terrifying possibility, of the Dark Gods actually appearing in his reality.

_It is unfortunate, that in time the Ruinous Powers may in time try and invade your realm. However, for some reason, I do not believe they will be capable of doing so. Not for a very long time at least. Quite possibly, it may not be for numerous millennia. So you see, young Protector. You and Humanity here in this realm have time to prepare, even if the Dark Ones do try to make a claim here. _The Emperor replied as evenly and calmly as he could in an effort to calm the boy down and it worked.

_But for now, we have more immediate problems at hand, young Protector. I believe this red headed girl could possibly use our aid._

_Red head? Willow…is something wrong with my bestest bud? _Xander exclaimed a bit worried about his best friend since kindergarten.

_Fear not, Alexander I will see her to safety. For now I will focus on the matters at hand. I will communicate with you again shortly after matters have become more settled._

_Ah, yes thank you my lord…ah my Emperor…ah geeze _Xander stammered in reply as he was unsure how to address the God-Emperor of Mankind. The God Emperor mentally chuckled to himself before replying to the boy.

_My Lord or Emperor is fine for now young Protector. _The Emperor said with rare humour before cutting off his telepathic communication with Xander Harris.

The Emperor's thoughts returned to the matters at hand and he was concerned. Very, deeply concerned. This innocent girl, named Willow Rosenberg, whom stood before him had all the hallmarks of being touched by the foul Ruinous Powers of Chaos, or something very much like the work of a servant of Chaos at the very least. And there was no way he was going to let such a thing go unopposed. He would rather die the final death then let an innocent such as this be harmed by the Dark Gods or used in some foul scheme or purpose of theirs.

"Innocent Maiden, you indeed claim that your name is to be this Willow?" The Emperor asked, even though he knew the answer. He was trying to be polite after all.

"Yes. And you're name is Xander…hey wait, you aren't Xander right now are you?" Willow asked in response, finally having the penny dropped.

"Indeed I am not. I suggest you get to a place of safety my Lady, these streets are not safe for the likes of you." The Emperor suggested, almost tempted to use his psychic powers to reinforce his suggestion, but in the end he resisted such simple tricks.

"Then you are truly are … HIM…" Willow asked in shock and awe as she finally realised whom her best friend dressed as and now apparently possessed by.

"Indeed. But we should find a place of safety. I would feel quite ill if something should happen to you, young lady." The Emperor said this with 'the look' which caused Willow to blush before she responded.

"Then we should get to Buffy's." Willow suggested with some conviction, despite her embarrassment at the way the Holy God Emperor of Mankind had looked at her.

"Buffy?" The Emperor asked, feigning ignorance, even as he now knew who and what Buffy was thanks to his psychic gifts.

"Buffy is a great warrior. She fights the forces of darkness, much like you." Willow replied somewhat hesitantly. She knew of the 40K universe, she just wasn't knowledgeable about all the fluff and the back story. At least not as much, as Xander and Jessie were.

"Very well, lead the way. However I sense that a fellow female of yours is ahead and needs my aid." The Emperor replied even as he readied his master crafted lighting claw and the master crafted force weapon, a.k.a the holy blade Imperator ready for combat. Willow noticed the Emperor getting his weapons ready even as she recognized that Cordelia Chase was running down the street towards them, being chased by what looked like a large Yeti or maybe even a Big Foot.

Cordelia Chase had being running the down the street, her costume torn with her hair a mess. There were several scratches on her face from her close shave previously from the Beast that was now several yards behind her, chasing her. Even now she noticed that the geek known as Xander was running towards her.

"Xander, there's something chasing me! We've got to get help! We've got to find Buffy!" Cordelia chase screamed towards Xander. Even as she continued to flee from the creature.

"Fear not young lady! I will ensure no harm comes to you from this foul beast of a servant that serves Chaos." 'Xander' replied as he charged towards the beast, much to Cordelia's horror.

_Oh no! The dorks is going to fight the beast himself and is likely to get himself killed helping me! Where the hell is the Slayer Buffy when you need her? Honestly the Slayer is like a policeman. They are never around when you need them! And what the hell is up with that armor and those weapons anyway? Hey, wait a minute, those weapons look real! What the hell? Who could be stupid enough to give such an adorable klutz those things anyway? _Cordelia Chase mentally ranted even as she watched the scene in front of her unfold in horror. She prayed a little, hoping that somehow the adorable dork who went to her aid would be alright.

"Wait Xander… er… Emperor that may not be a chaos servant at all! It may be …." Willow started to explain even as the Emperor realized what she was going to say and began to reassess the 'threat' coming towards them.

_Yes indeed, there is more that seems to each person this night. Some of the beings walking around that night, whilst at first glance might appear to be evil beings, but might not actually end up being so. On the other hand, some creatures that appear to be benign may prove to be the exact opposite. _The Emperor thought to himself even as he assessed the threat with his gifts.

_Such is the unpredictability and nature of the foul powers of Chaos. Nothing is ever as it seems to be. We…I…must be on guard this night if we are to triumph and put an end to all of this madness._

"Yes indeed. Fear not young Willow. This creature is indeed an innocent who has been touched by the foul chaos magics that have beset the town this very night. Very well, I will indeed endeavor to help this poor innocent." The Emperor replied calmly, even as he lowly his weapons.

Cordelia, not knowing about the deity currently in possession of Xander's body, screamed out in fear as she started to believe that Xander Harris would get them all killed.

"Fear not, young one. Observe!" The Emperor announced, even as he raised one of his mighty fists in a gesture at the Beast and began to use his powers to deal with the situation.

The beast in question grunted in both confusion and a bit of pain, as an invisible 'fist' grabbed the Beast and stopped it in its tracks. As hard as the Beast struggled, it found it suddenly unable to move as the power that had grabbed it far exceeded its own modest capabilities. The Beast suddenly rose in the air, as if lifted by an invisible tractor beam. The Emperor unleashed his powers upon the Beast, using his psychic will and might to undo the changes that were caused to the being this night.

"What the heck? Since when did dork boy have any powers?" Cordelia exclaimed at the spectacle that was before her.

"Ah…Cordy..Xander is not himself. It seems like he's somehow been possessed by his costume and now he's the …err…the God Emperor of Mankind." Willow babbled in response to the shocked Cordelia's outburst.

"Xander's the what, Emperor of what now!" A shocked and surprised Cordelia replied in disbelief.

"God Emperor, Cordy. Look at what he's doing. Do you really think our Xander is capable of that?" Willow asked even as the two girls turned back to what the God Emperor was achieving with the use of his formidable gifts.

Slowly, but surely, the chaos magics that had a hold on the poor boy, was succumbing to the might and the will of the God Emperor. Both Girls could make out that the Beast was slowly turning back to his normal form; the power of the Emperor was enough to break the curse on this individual that night. And as the Emperor broke the spell, he gently lowered a thoroughly confused and disoriented Larry Blaisdell, the local high school quarterback back down to the ground.

"Holy crap! That damned Beast who was chasing me and ruined my costume was bloody Larry! I'm going to kill him!" An angry Cordelia screeched before she was interrupted by Emperor who only raised one hand, but it was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Hold it, miss. This boy here was only a mere victim of tonight's chaos. He is not the one at fault here." The Emperor stated calmly.

"Then who is." Cordelia demanded, with hands on hips whilst in typical Cordelia Chase style, even as she was standing in the presence of the God Emperor of Mankind reborn.

The Emperor drew on Xander's memories of the Girl and merely only smiled and gave a small humored chuckle, before replying in a somewhat more darker tone.

"That indeed, my dear Girl is what I intent to find out!" The Emperor responded.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lost and the Damned

**A/N – Yes folks, I know that Larry dressed up as a pirate in Cannon BTVS but I am changing it for this fan fiction as it will be important for later on in the story.**

**I guess I should probably label this story AU then….LOL.**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER THREE – THE LOST AND THE DAMNED**

"Hold it! Just what the bloody hell is going on here!" A very confused, disoriented and angry Larry Blaisdel, Star Quarterback of the Sunnydale High football team asked, whilst looking at all his current companions with dark suspicions. He looked at the cheerleader, then at the red headed nerd, then finally at the dork that seemed to be wearing some kind of gold plated armour.

"You! Harris, you dork! Just what the hell is going on here! Tell me right now, or I'll belt you one!" Larry threatened with a raised fist in anger, just not knowing or understanding just whom he was threatening.

"Ahh…Larry, you shouldn't be doing…emmm." Willow babbled in nervousness, not being sure in knowing how the current "Xander" would react to such threats coming from Larry Blaisdel.

"I wouldn't be butting in and interfering with affairs that are not of your concern, if I was you, you bloody book worm!" Larry shouted loudly and aggressively towards one Willow Rosenberg, even as the God Emperor currently favoured the Quarterback with rather a dark, angry and rather sinister look.

Internally, Xander Harris was livid. Larry was always a macho jerk, who treated both himself and Willow like trash.

_Grrrr. If I had my way, that jock will sure get what's coming to him. _Xander mentally ranted, his anger at the football jock clearly evident.

_Fear not, Young Protector. That 'Jock' as you called him merely acts out of fear at the strange situation he finds himself in this night. _The Emperor mentally communicated to Alexander Harris, soothing the boy and helping him to calm down.

_My, Lord? _Xander asked somewhat hesitantly.

_Young Protector, even without my psychic 'Gifts' it is clear that there is something you wish to say. Please speak your mind young one, knowing I will not hold it against you. _The Emperor said in a calm manner.

_Errr..while it indeed you are correct about Larry being frightened about tonight, heck anyone bar yourself My Lord would be, it doesn't really excuse his behaviour now or in the past, both towards to me and my friend Willow._

_I see. You care for this girl, this Willow Rosenberg then? _The Emperor simple inquired.

_Yes. She's been my best friend since kindergarten and has been more of family, like a sister really, to me. _Xander replied honestly.

_I see. Very well, I think I'll have a little chat with Mr Blaisdel. For his sake, I hope he is wise enough to listen to what I have to say._

_If you could do that I would be most grateful. _Xander replied humbly and with the utmost respect towards the divine being, even as the said being cut off the telepathic communication.

The Emperor's attention was then brought back to the matters at hand of dealing with the football jock. The Emperor thought about the correct the approach for a few minutes even as he observed the actions of his other companions carefully. One Cordelia Chase, was paid even more close attention than usual. She was deeply scrutinised both in deeds and in soul and the Emperor found she clearly had hidden depths, with the true Cordelia Chase yet to reveal herself due to the 'mask' she was forced to wear in the local High School's social hierarchy.

Unbeknownst that her measure and worth was being judged, one Cordelia Chase was thinking quite furiously, in an effort to avoid the on coming disaster that she knew could really happen. She knew what Xander felt towards the nerd…em Willow Rosenberg and knew that if this God Emperor felt anywhere near the same, then the stupid jock would be in for a world of hurt, so she nobly decided to intervene, just as she thought that the Emperor was going to SMITE this heretic err stupid football jock.

SMACK! One Cordelia Chase smacked the high school jock a good right handed one, right across the jaw.

"Larry, shut the hell up! If you know what's good for you, you shut the hell up right now!" Cordelia Chase ranted in her typical fashion, in attempt to save the poor, ignorant boy's life from the holy wrath of the God Emperor of Mankind.

"Cordy? What the hell…" Larry stammered as he was shocked that the most sort after girl at Sunnydale High would treat him in such a manner.

"Be quiet Larry. Strange things are going on tonight. Neither are you, Dofus or Rosenberg are acting as your selves tonight." Cordelia replied in typical Chase Style.

"Hey!" Willow protested, but was quickly silenced with one look from Cordelia.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean" Larry asked angrily. Cordelia was supposed to respond when the Emperor decided it was high time he intervened in this petty squabble.

"IT MEANS THAT WE WERE ALL AFFECTED BY THE CHAOS THAT PLAGUES THIS VERY TOWN THIS NIGHT, MR BLAISDEL!" The Emperor stated telepathically, ensuring that all parties would be able to hear what he was saying, even whilst using his gifts to sooth the frayed tempers of his current companions.

"What?..." Larry stammered, even as he felt the God Emperor talking in his mind, whilst Larry starting to get a clue as to the true nature of the Power he was starting to anger.

"BE QUIET, LEARN AND LISTEN AND YOU MAY JUST SURVIVE THIS MESS MR BLAISDEL. FAILURE TO DO SO COULD JUST RESULT IN YOUR DEATH." The Emperor warned the so called bully and so called star Quarterback of Sunnydale High telepathically even as both Willow and Cordelia were subconsciously nodding in agreement, having been allowed access to this conversation by the Emperor.

_This isn't anything like that dork Harris. _Larry thought to himself, even as he tried to think of something that may help in this situation, but to no avail. _Just whom, or what, am I dealing with tonight? _Larry mentally asked himself, just as he was interrupted.

"I CAN ANSWER THAT QUESTION, MR BLAISDEL." The Emperor interrupted.

"What the hell? You can read my thoughts!"Larry both mentally thought as well as shouted out loud in his extreme amount of shock.

"INDEED I CAN MR BLAISDEL. AND KNOW THIS, THE ONE YOU KNOW AS XANDER HARRIS IS NOT CURRENTLY HIMSELF." The Emperor stated.

_Then who the hell are you? _Larry replied mentally, and not without a bit of caution. Whilst Larry was recognized as a bully and typical jock throughout Sunnydale High, he was not with any intelligence. Larry was in fact quiet intelligent, enough to know of the actual dangers that resided in the town of Sunnydale, even if most of the town's population pretended they didn't know that they existed, for some kind of reason.

"YOU MAY CALL ME THE GOD EMPEROR OF MANKIND." The Emperor simply stated, having starting to suspect what Larry would say next.

_The God-Emperor? As in 40K? _Larry asked incredulously, as he was indeed a closet Warhammer 40,000 fan, and if it ever got out to the Student body of Sunnydale High, his reputation would be ruined, and he would become a major laughing stock.

"INDEED I AM" The Emperor replied, whilst containing his humor and sense of irony at the whole situation.

_Crap. Pardon me my lord, but how the hell can an absolute nobody like Harris become someone Holy and All Powerful, let alone anyone like YOU. _Larry asked mentally, trying to be his most respectful in a very long time.

"IT IS SIMPLE MR BLAISDEL. THE ONE YOU KNOW AS ALEXANDER HARRIS, HAS BEEN CHOSEN. THERE IS A VERY GOOD CHANCE THAT HE WILL CONTINUE TO BE AFFECTED IN THIS REALITY, EVEN IF TONIGHT'S SPELL IS BROKEN." The Emperor spoken in an even tone.

_Well dang it. Guess I better start treating him better or he'll just kick my butt all the way to Kansas. _Larry replied with some humility this time.

"THAT INDEED MAY BE A GOOD IDEA MR BLAISDEL. IN THE EYES OF THE YOUNG PROTECTOR AND THE EYES OF HIS FRIENDS, THERE IS MUCH THAT YOU NEED TO ATONE FOR." The Emperor replied to Larry. And judging from tone of the Emperor's "Voice", Larry knew that this was indeed an ORDER, not just a mere suggestion.

_I will endeavor to do my best to atone for my past behavior both in YOUR eyes and the eyes of the Dork…ahem sorry, Xander Harris and his friends. _Larry replied both humble and relieved that he was being given a second chance to amend his ways by such an obviously powerful being.

"GOOD. SEE THAT YOU DO, OR I OR EVEN THE YOUNG PROTECTOR HERE WILL DO IT FOR YOU." The Emperor replied, warning the poor boy, although it was no longer necessary for the Emperor to do so.

_Yes my Lord. _Larry replied mentally, even as he bowed to the Emperor, much to the very large amounts of astonishment and surprise of both Willow Rosenberg and Cordelia Chase. Both girls had never thought that Larry was capable of such humility.

"Good now that is all settled, we should perhaps be on our way and find a way to resolve this situation. We perhaps will even find your friend Buffy Summers, Ms Rosenberg." The Emperor replied out loud, surprising his companions that he decided to speak this time, rather than use his telepathic gifts.

"Ah, I don't suppose you know where she is, do you?" A hesitant Willow asked.

"Indeed I do. From what I have gathered from your friend's memories here, there is a girl matching Xander's description, further down this street. But may I suggest we hurry. Your friend Buffy has similarly been affected this night, and is currently incapable of defending herself." The God Emperor warned his traveling companions.

"Buffy dressed up in one of those stupid costumes too?" Cordelia Chase snarked. She just couldn't really helped herself at times, and was wary at angering the God Emperor, but the God Emperor only smiled at her and chuckled. Some of the pieces of this strange puzzle were being to fall into place.

"Yes. It seems that you wore a costume this night and remained unaffected. From Xander's memories, I gathered he got his costume from a place called Ethan's. Ms Rosenberg, you have been affected too so where did you get your costume?" The Emperor asked.

"Well, hey! I got mine from Ethan's too! And so did Buffy!" Willow exclaimed, even as she started to see where the God Emperor was going with all this.

"Ms Chase, did you get your costume from this Ethan's?" The Emperor asked.

"Are you kidding? Me shopping at the second rate shop the dweebs…er scoobies shopped at? Hell no! I got my costume from Party Town, and it's completely ruined! I'll never get back my deposit now!" Cordelia ranted, even as she favored Larry with a rather dark look.

"Opps. Sorry." Came the response from Larry. It was a very contrite, as well as very apologetic Larry.

"You better be buster!" Cordelia said still angered, but was beginning to cool down, seeing that the football jock truly was sorry for what happened, even if he wasn't really responsible for his actions due to the nature of the evening's events.

"I see. Then the common link in this whole affair is this costume shop called Ethan's. I recommend we see to your friend's safety first, and then we proceed to this Ethan's. And the owner BETTER have a proper explanation for all this Chaos or he WILL FACE MY WRATH." The Emperor practically snarled, sending shivers down the spines of Larry and both of the girls. They all knew that they would rather die than be in Ethan's shoes when the Emperor finally decided to pay the man a personal, and most likely a very painful and short lived visit.

**A/N** - **And I REALLY WOULDN'T want to be in Ethan Rayne's shoes when the Emperor finally finds his Chaos worshipping butt….LOL.**

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4 - Future Preparations

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER FOUR – FUTURE PREPATATIONS**

"They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give themselves to me. Like clay I shall mould them, and in the furnace of war will they be forged. They will be of iron will and steely muscle. In great armour shall I clad them and with the mightiest guns will they be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight them. They will have tactics, strategies and machines so that no foe can best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the Terror. They are the Defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines **AND THEY SHALL KNOW NO FEAR!"**

- The God Emperor of Mankind, on the Creation of the Space Marines.

The Powers that Be were angry. No. They were all outraged – all outraged at the fact that this mortal was endangering all their carefully crafted plans. The Powers considered the very mortal in question. He who, by his mere existence, was putting into jeopardy their so carefully crafted plans that had been made over millennia? One Alexander Lavelle Harris – his only crime? He was to dress as the fictional character known as the God Emperor of Mankind.

In the Warhammer 40000 universe, the Emperor had ruled an entire galaxy both as man and as a God, before ascending the Golden Throne after his confrontation with the War Master Horus, during the dire events at the End of the Horus Heresy. And even entombed upon the Golden Throne in a never ending state between life and death, the Emperor's powers were truly remarkable. Those powers were remarkable enough to keep the evil of the Ruinous Powers largely in check, and to guide humanity both within and without the Immaterium that was known as the Warp.

"_This is outrageous! This is intolerable!" _One of the very angry Powers that Be raged. How dare the Creator do this to them, after all that they have done to maintain the Balance.

"_Agreed! This insult cannot be allowed to pass without reply!" _Stated another Power that Be in yet another angry tone. The Powers that Be in general were truly in an up rage. The All-Mighty had all but taken their plans and taken them for HER own purpose! And they were completely left in the lurch, with no real recourse to save their carefully crafted plans.

"_But the Holy Lord has decreed FREE WILL!"_ A very nervous, lesser Power that Be stated, afraid of what would happen should the Powers that Be DARE defy the will of the Creator.

"You Weakling fool! You truly believe in all that crap!" An arrogant, more powerful Power that Be stated, even as it sneered towards the lesser Power. As the lesser Power cringed at the look it was being given, the Greater Power's attempt to intimidate its rival was interrupted by one of its equals.

"By that does not refute that statement Brother! The Creator has indeed decreed FREE WILL! How do you intend to counter that?" The rival Power that Be asked, curious as to how his/her rival would answer that very question.

"That is easy my fellow Powers! We only need to intervene in a subtle way, only to show HER that her plan is in indeed in error!" The arrogant Power the Be stated.

"But how? SHE is INFALLIABLE after all." Another Power the Be asked, even as it expressed its doubts at questioning the wisdom and power of the All-mighty. It was suddenly very disturbed at the thought of going against the Will of the All-Mighty.

"That is easy. We will need to call on aid from _**THEM**__."_ The arrogant Power that Be announced with a sinister grin, much to the shock, horror and indeed astonishment of the Other Powers that Be.

"_WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? YOUR ACTIONS ARE RECKLESS BROTHER! NOT ONLY YOU RISK US BEING CAST DOWN, YOU MIGHT RISK ALL OF CREATION ITSELF!" _One of the Powers that Be yelled, realising that his/her brother was not really thinking too clearly, and that his/her actions could spell doom for them all.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS, CONSIDERING CALLING UPON THEM FOR AID! THEY CANNOT BE TRUSTED! ALL THEY DO IS CORRUPT AND BETRAY!" Another Power that Be shouted in absolute shock that his fellow Power that Be would even consider such a thing.

"And that doesn't even consider what will happen to us if the Creator finds out that we've called upon _**THEM**_ for aid in an effort to defy HER WILL! There is a REASON why SHE has forbidden _**THEM**_ from ever coming to this reality after all." Another Power that Be stated in dismay.

"Nonsense my fellow Powers that Be." The arrogant Power that Be replied calmly even as he/her raised a hand to calm the storm of arguments coming from the other Powers that Be. "Of course we will need to take the appropriate steps to ensure we control **THEM** and that **THEY** do not turn on us, but once this is done we will see all our problems disappear and that whelp of a boy dealt with." The arrogant Power that Be stated.

"Are you crazy? You can't control **THEM!** You obey them and do _**THEIR**_ will, if you don't want your soul torn apart for all Eternity! And that's if you're lucky!" The nervous Power that Be stated, horrified that the arrogant Power that Be would even consider seeking aid from **THEM.**

"Then want do you want to do about the boy then? His mere existence threatens all of our plans, plans we have spent much time and effort into crafting over the millennium. So what is your plan then?" The arrogant Power that be asked his nervous Power that Be ally.

"I know don't." Was the nervous Power that Be's feeble response.

"Weakling fool! You complain about my actions, but don't have any idea how to deal with the mess do you?! Have you any idea what kind of trouble that boy will cause us now and in the future? NO! YOU ARE CLUELESS. The knowledge of the Emperor is bad enough. Let alone, having access to powers that would rival one of the old gods from the Pantheons." The Arrogant Power that Be sneered, even as the nervous Power that Be opened his mouth to argue even while and beginning to brood to itself.

"But…" The Power that Be stated, only to be rudely interrupted by the arrogant Power that Be.

"But, Nothing! That boy's new found Powers will ruin all our plans, never mind that he will gain the knowledge to develop IMPERIAL TECHNOLOGY. AND THAT DOESN'T EVEN CONSIDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF HE DECIDES TO REMAKE THE SPACE MARINE LEGIONS ANEW." The arrogant Power that Be roared at his fellow Powers that Be, intimidating all but one of them into shocked silence.

"Space Marines? Are you serious?" The only non intimidated Power that Be asked.

"Indeed. It was the Emperor whom first created the Primarchs, who were considered to be gods amongst men themselves. And from the creation of the Primarchs came the Space Marine Legions. All thanks to the Emperor. And now that damned interfering boy will have access to all that KNOWLEDGE!" The arrogant Power that Be ranted in anger and frustration.

"And if he does, why should they affect our plans too much, if at all." The only non intimidated Power that Be asked both reasonably and calmly, having not been affected in the slightest by the arrogant one's attitude.

"BECAUSE IF THE BOY CREATES BOTH THE PRIMARCHS AND THE SPACE MARINE LEGIONS, HE WILL BECOME INVINCIBLE AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING TO STOP HIM IN THE FUTURE. ALL OUR PLANS WILL BECOME MEANINGLESS. AND THAT'S NOT CONSIDERING THAT THE BALANCE WILL BECOME COMPLETELY OUT OF WHACK." The arrogant Power that Be roared at his brother, completely furious that this insolent whelp had the nerve not only to NOT bow to his will, but to also question his wisdom.

"But still to call upon _**THEM, **_isn't that a bit overkill?" The reasonable Power that Be asked.

"NO! I think that's just about enough kill." The arrogant Power that Be snarled.

"STILL, even if agree with you in this course of action, the Lord Creator herself has decreed FREE WILL and has forbidden us from interfering. How do you propose HER from finding out the course of action that you now propose? SHE is all knowing after all. Keeping something like this from HER is going to be difficult." The reasonable Power that Be replied smoothly to the arrogant one's rant.

"That's simple. All my Brothers and Sisters, hear me! I will now lay out my plans to deal with this mess. Here is what I propose…" The arrogant Power that Be started to tell the assembled group known as the pricks *ahem* Powers that Be. He lay out his whole plan in detail, coming up with a scheme to keep his plot secret even from the Creator. While most of the Powers listen and started to agree, there was one Power that Be who was having serious doubts about the whole affair, and quietly slipped out of the chamber completely unnoticed by the others, whom all were engrossed in the details about the arrogant Powers that Be and their determination to defy HER.

The nervous and clearly unsettled Power that Be had moved around the heavens in a bit of a daze, completely unnerved and disturbed at what his/her fellow Powers that Be were even considering, let alone planning. The Power that Be was worried about what would happen, not only to them but to the galaxy at large if _**THEY **_were truly unleashed upon this reality. The Power that Be in question was so involved in its own dark and depressive thoughts, that it failed to notice that he/she was approached by Lord Metraton, Lord and Current Voice of God.

"You look troubled indeed. Is there something wrong?" Metraton inquired politely.

"Aggh! Lord Metraton! I apologize my Lord, I did not see you approach!" The Power that Be replied, startled at the sound of Metraton's voice.

"I see. You look troubled. Perhaps there's something I can help you with?" Lord Metraton asked, as he could sense that there was something wrong. But unlike his Lord and Creator, he was not All-Knowing. Lord Metraton could only guess as to the nature of the problem that troubled one of the Powers that Be.

"Ahhh…not really my Lord. I just have a fair bit on my mind at the moment." The nervous Power that Be replied, not quite ready for telling Lord Metraton the truth and in doing so would be betraying his fellow Powers that Be. The Power that Be wasn't ready to be doing so, having been quite intimidated by the Arrogant Power that Be that was planning on defying the Creator.

"Very, well. If you need to speak your mind later on, I will always be ready to listen. And my offer of help is always open to you." Lord Metraton replied smoothly.

"Thank you My Lord. I am most grateful for your offer of assistance. And please do not think I'm rude, but I truly do need some time alone to think my Lord."

"Very well and I truly hope you can come up with a solution to your problems. If you need any assistance, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, my Lord." The Power that Be replied, even as it bowed towards the Voice of God and headed off, leaving the Voice of God to his own devices.

Metraton frowned to himself, as he found the attitude of that particular Power that Be to be quite disturbing. Metraton just knew something was going on with Powers that Be, but he was not sure of what exactly the Powers that Be were up to.

_Oh well, I suppose it will become clear in time. No point in worrying about it just yet, as I do have an appointment with the Creator to keep._ Metraton thought to himself, even as he headed towards HER office, to keep the said appointment.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR.


	5. Chapter 5 - Holy Wrath Part I

**A/N – I own nothing in relation to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Warhammer 40,000 or the Lyrics of the song Carolus Rex as owned, written and performed by Sabaton – though I wish I did! LOL.**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER FIVE – HOLY WRATH PART I**

"**All embrace me, it's my time to rule at last. Sixteen years have I been waiting to sit upon my throne! No allegiance, I will swear no oath! CROWNED by God, not by the Church, as my power is DIVINE!**

**They thought I was too young to rule the land. Yes as they failed to understand how to rule. My time has come. I was CHOSEN by HEAVEN. Say my name when you pray. To the Sky! See Alexander Rise!" – Carolus Rex by Sabaton (with only minor modified lyrics!)**

**Previously…..**

Metraton frowned to himself, as he found the attitude of that particular Power that Be to be quite disturbing. Metraton just knew something was going on with the Powers that Be in general, but he was not sure of what exactly that the Powers that Be were actually up to.

_Oh well, I suppose it will become clear in time. No point in worrying about it just yet, as I do have an appointment with the Creator to keep_. Metraton thought to himself, even as headed towards HER office, to keep the said appointment.

**And now…..**

Metraton politely knocked upon the door of the Creator's Office. He humbly waited, not trying to enter before he could hear the reply of his Lord and Creator. He didn't have to wait long, before he was quickly summoned.

"COME. YOU MAY ENTER METRATON." A most Holy Voice answered, beckoning for HER chosen Voice to enter the Office that Metraton now stood in front of.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Metraton asked, even as he bowed towards the Lord in a sign of respect.

"INDEED I DID. PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE." The Lord replied with utmost courtesy towards her Chosen Voice.

"Thank you, My Lord." Metraton replied, as he complied with HER wish.

"I IMAGINE YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TODAY." God asked her chosen voice, even as she smirked one of those smiles she knew just irritated her Voice, but her voice was just too polite and restrained to respond in kind, no matter how tempting it was for him to do so.

"The thought had crossed my mind, my Lord." The Voice of God replied, even as he fought to conceal his frustration at his Lord's antics, which was made even harder by the fact that he had heard HER giggling like a naughty school with a secret at the sound and tone of his reply.

"THOSE UPSTART POWERS THAT BE ARE PLANNING ON SOMETHING, DESPITE BOTH BEING WARNED BY YOU AS WELL AS MYSELF." The Lord replied, quickly losing her sense of humor that the Powers that Be had indeed dared to ignore BOTH warnings even as they had knew what the price of disobedience would be.

"Yes my Lord. I had the feeling something was wrong, or at least something was going on. One of the Powers that Be, one of the Lesser Powers I believe, was acting quite out of character when I came across them earlier." Lord Metraton answered his Lord, clearly troubled by the fact the Powers that Be were actually attempting to plan something that defied HER WILL.

"I SEE. PERHAPS THE LESSER POWER HAS A TROUBLED CONSCIOUS AS WELL AS A BURDENED SOUL." God replied, merely thinking out loud to herself, then talking to Chosen Voice.

"The Lesser Power perhaps knows what the others are up to then?" Metraton asked in a speculative manner.

"PERHAPS. BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO QUESTION THE ONE IN QUESTION. THEY WILL COME TO US IN TIME. HOWEVER, EVEN NOW I CANNOT TRULY SEE WHAT THE POWERS ARE ACTUALLY UP TO. IT IS IF AS SOME ANCIENT AND INCREDIBLY POWERFUL EVIL IS BLOCKING MY SIGHT." God told her Voice grimly.

"My Lord! I find that news deeply disturbing and quite alarming as well! Who or what kind of Power would have the ability to do something like that!" Metraton almost shouted back in reply because of his shock and alarm, but managed to himself back at the last moment.

"I HAVE MY SUSPICIONS MY LORD METRATON. VERY DARK SUSPICIONS INDEED AND THEY DO NOT BODE WELL FOR HUMANITY OR THE GALAXY AT LARGE." God stated simply, even as she got a real bad feeling about the whole situation.

"That's not good." Metraton replied quietly, even as he gulped. Something that had his Lord and Creator this riled up, could not possibly be good in his opinion.

"INDEED. SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT HERE. THOSE POWERS THAT BE ARE UP TO THEIR NECKS IN A MATTER THAT SHOULD BEST BE LEFT ALONE. I JUST HOPE THAT I'M WRONG ABOUT MY SUSPICIONS ON WHAT THEY ARE ACTUALLY UP TO." God told Metraton as SHE frowned, hoping that these "Powers" that Be wouldn't be doing what SHE suspected they were.

"Then beg my pardon my Lord, but shouldn't you do something?" Lord Metraton quietly asked, afraid that he might upset His Lord and Creator.

"I'M AFRAID THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE AT THE MOMENT, LORD METRATON. I DID INDEED DEGREE FREE WILL. AND THE RULES OF FREE WILL ARE AS BINDING ON MYSELF AS THEY ARE ON THE POWERS THAT BE THEMSELVES." God replied quietly.

"Oh. That's going to be a problem then." Metraton replied, more calmly than he had felt a right to be feeling.

"INDEED. JUST AS MORTALS HAVE A RIGHT TO FREE WILL, SO DO THE OTHER BEINGS IN CREATION, JUST AS THE POWERS THAT BE DO. SO UNTIL THE POWER'S THAT BE ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING TO VIOLATE THIS TENANT THEN MY HANDS ARE TIED." God replied somewhat sullenly.

"Perhaps I could ask around then, maybe get one of the Heavenly Host to Try and find out what the Powers that Be are up to?" Lord Metraton suggested.

"PERHAPS. BUT ONLY IF THERE IS NO DIRECT INTERFERANCE UNTIL THE DEFIANCE OF THE POWERS THAT BE HAS BEEN PROVEN TO ALL. EVEN HEAVEN AND MYSELF HAVE MY LIMITS." God replied, even as SHE approved of her Chosen Voice's suggestion.

"Whom do you want on this delicate mission my Lord? Should I appoint Michael to the task? Or perhaps even Azrael?" Metroton suggested to his Lord, even as he stopped when he realised that God was shaking her head in disapproval at that idea.

"I'M AFRAID THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE. THE POWERS THAT BE HAVE THOSE PARTICULAR ARCHANGELS UNDER CONSTANT SUPERVISION, I BELIEVE IN A PRECAUTIONARY MOVE TO PREVENT US FROM FINDING OUT WHAT THOSE BEINGS ARE UP TO. NO, I HAVE A FAR BETTER CANDIDATE FOR THE TASK." God answered, even as SHE summoned the mentioned being into her Office for a briefing upon the task that they were about to be sent upon by The Lord and the Creator.

"**You!" **Metraton couldn't help but yell out in surprise and anger at the being he had recognised at being the Creator's choice for this most critical of tasks.

The God Emperor of Mankind led the group of humans down the darkened, violent and much to the Emperor's fury, CHAOTIC streets of Sunnydale, taking point himself to ensure that none of the real Daemons and 'not so real' Daemons could sneak up upon any of the humans currently underneath his protection.

The Emperor continued to lead the group, homing in upon the Psychic Signature coming from the form of one Ms Buffy Summers' mind. The Emperor knew that she was the Slayer, but on this night she was in mortal peril. The chaos that had infested the town of Sunnydale had affected her as well, to the point of leaving her completely powerless and defenceless.

The Emperor tried to urge greater speed from his companions, knowing that they were already having trouble keeping up, but realising that if he left them behind that they too may also fall victim this night. So the God Emperor had no alternative to urge his companions on, much to their very loud protests.

_Damn, Buffy is in trouble. _Xander thought to himself, even as he could somehow sense and feel that the girl whom he had a crush on, was indeed in mortal peril.

_You can sense that can you Young Protector? _The Emperor asked with a mental chuckle, even as he realised that Alexander had a lot of Psychic potential himself, even if he didn't have the benefit of the Emperor's possession this Halloween Eve.

_My Lord? I don't know how, but somehow – don't ask me how, but I just KNOW that Buffy is in trouble. _A troubled Alexander Harris replied with respect to the God Emperor.

_I know that Young Protector, and indeed it is imperative that we reach your friend as quickly as possible if we are to aid her. _The Emperor replied mentally before continuing. _Still I can sense that you are troubled indeed, and not just by your friend's plight. You are concerned that tonight's events have not only affected you but also your friends? Perhaps by the Ruinous Powers them selves perhaps? _The Emperor asked with a sly mental smile, even as he knew the truth. Although there wasn't actually a chance of THAT happening while HE was present.

_I won't lie to you my Lord. But..ah.. despite your Presence, that thought had briefly crossed my mind. _Xander hesitantly replied, unsure of how the Emperor would react to that response.

_Have no fear, your friends and yourself shall be fine, however my young Protector, I sense that there will be some changes in store for you in the future. _The Emperor reassured the young teenager.

_Changes, my Lord? _Xander asked, not without a bit of hesitation and trepidation.

_Yes, young Protector. You are more than likely to inherent some if not all of my abilities. _The Emperor told Xander, even as he felt the boys reluctance to accept his fate.

_My Lord! But I can't…I'm not worthy. _Xander protested even as the Emperor replied.

_But you are, Young Protector. You, of all the people on this planet, have been chosen. By whom I do not know, but indeed you are the one to carry on this burden. _The Emperor told Xander in a tone that was both fatherly and caring.

_But…with all respect my Lord..G-Man..eh.. Giles always told me that Power corrupts and absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely. _Xander said in a last ditch effort at a protest, while trying to be as respectful and polite as possible.

_That sounds like a very wise man, this friend Giles of yours. _The Emperor told Xander in approval at the boys attitude. _But I have faith in you that you will overcome this particular challenge._

_Oh, but my Lord and with most due respect, coming from you, that's the height of irony, isn't it? _Xander replied with respect and humour as he couldn't really help to make a smart arsed comment, despite his fear of being Smited. The Emperor could only chuckle at the boy's sense of humour.

_It seems that we are nearing the location of your friend, I will communicate again once this little problem has been dealt with. _The Emperor informed Xander even as he cut off the telepathic communications link.

"Hey Dufus! Slow down, not all of us want to run to our death's trying to save Slutty!" Cordelia snarked out loud, not really happy at the pace that the God Emperor was setting. Cordelia thought that she was fit with all her cheerleading activities, but somehow the dork in the gold armour had put her to shame tonight. But what Cordelia wasn't to know was that the Emperor was only minimally enhancing the physical abilities of the boy's body with his own formidable Psychic Powers, for fear of leaving the other humans behind.

"Ah…Cordy.." Willow tried to interrupt Cordy's rant, only to be interrupted by one of Cordelia's famous 'Looks'.

"Eeep!" Was Willow's only response, before she quickly decided to be quiet.

"Ah Cordy, I wouldn't be rude to the God like being if I was you, you know." Larry butted in, seeing a chance to be more kind to Rosenberg and prove himself in the eyes of the Emperor.

"Hey, what the hell was that? Larry the star Quarterback of Sunnydale High School actually sticking up for Rosenberg? What the Hell!?" Cordelia ranted both in anger as well as confusion. The Emperor could only chuckle at the antics of these children.

"If you three don't mind, I would like to save Buffy now, as well as save all of you from the approaching group of Vampires and Demons." The Emperor interrupted with a dry tone to this voice.

"What! Oh, god!" Willow exclaimed, even as she started to hyperventilate in terror. Larry Blaisdel quickly looked around for a weapon, knowing that a very nasty fight was going to happen, while Cordelia being Cordelia could only mutter underneath her breath :

"Well, Shit!"

END OF CHAPTER FIVE.


	6. Chapter 6 - Holy Wrath Part II

**A/N – I own nothing in relation to Buffy, Warhammer 40,000 or the lyrics of the Song Carolus Rex.**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER SIX – HOLY WRATH PART II**

**Last time….**

SHE summoned her guest into her Office for a briefing upon the task that they were about to be sent upon by The Lord and the Creator, much to the anger, shock and frustration of Metraton.

"**You!" **Metraton couldn't help but yell out in surprise and anger at the being he had recognized at being the Creator's choice for this most critical of tasks.

**And now….**

"Ah the joys of recognition." God's guest replied with an evil smirk, even as HE realized the level of anger and frustration that the Voice of God directed his way.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Metraton shouted out, unable to help or stop himself, not realizing his very much unintended pun.  
"Ha, ha! Are you always this eloquent with your speech?" God's visitor both smirked and laughed cruelly at the Voice of God, couldn't really helping himself at the irony of the whole situation.

"Why you! Don't you have any respect! How dare you!" Metraton snarled back.

"You should lighten up Metraton. You're getting way too stuff in your old age." The Visitor taunted the Voice of God, even as he smirked to further infuriate Metraton.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH BOYS." God stated even as she raised a hand to both calm Metraton down and to get her Visitor's attention.

"Yes madam. My most humble apologies Madam." Metraton bowed even as he apologized humbly for his transgressions, trying to get back in HER good graces.

"What he said." The Visitor answered, but not bothering to apologize or bow, knowing that this mere act would further aggravate the Voice of God further.

_Ha, ha! And that's the whole point! Metraton, sometimes you make this all too easy! _The Visitor thought to himself even as he chuckled evilly, though it did get God's attention, who promptly gave her guest one of THOSE LOOKS, which caused even HIM to obey and he wisely decided to shut up.

"THAT'S BETTER." God stated in approval, even as her troublesome guest finally decided to behave himself, not that SHE expected that this would last very long.

"Perhaps we should get down to business then. I doubt you would summon me up here for afternoon tea and biscuits." God's Visitor asked a bit impatiently, wanting to know what the Creator had in store for HIM this time.

"YESI HAVE INDEED CALLED YOU HERE FOR A REASON." God answered, and if she was annoyed at being spoken to rudely, SHE didn't show it.

"THERE IS A MATTER OF GREAT URGENCY THAT WE NEED TO DISCUSS AND THIS AFFECTS US ALL. NOT JUST US IN THE HEAVENS, BUT YOU AND YOUR REALM AS WELL."

"Oh, this sounds ominous indeed." The Visitor stated, starting to sound intrigued about the latest goings on up in Heaven, and wondered if HE could turn it to his own advantage somehow.

"**DON'T **EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING THERE." God warned her visitor, letting him know that SHE knew what HE was thinking.

"Opps. Sorry, force of habit." The visitor replied, not being sorry in the slightest.

"Watch your tongue and behavior knave!" Metraton roared at the Visitor, finally getting angry at the disrespect that this Traitor was showing towards his Lord and Creator.

"And what are you going to do about it, hmmm." The visitor replied in a tone HE intended to rile up the Voice of God once more.

"KNOCK IT OFF. YOU ARE HERE AT MY REQUEST. I CAN ALWAYS SEND YOU BACK TO WHENCE YOU CAME." God interrupted, starting to get angry at her Visitor's behavior; even if SHE knew it was part of HIS nature.

"Very well madam. As you, wish." The Visitor bowed in a mocking manner; even as her decide to comply with HER commands for now.

"GOOD, THEN IT'S SETTLED. NOW LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY. I HAVE AN IMPORTANT TASK FOR YOU…." God stated, as she laid out HER expectations and certain Ground Rules for the task of her troublesome Visitor to carry out in HER name.

**Elsewhere that evening, in a dark and dimly lit basement apartment…..**

The only vampire cursed with a soul, otherwise known as the one called Angel was nervous. He had been brooding away as usual in his dark basement apartment when he got a feeling that something was not quite right. Something was off about the town of Sunnydale that night, but he just couldn't put his metaphorical finger upon it.

_I just hope that Buffy is okay. I swear that sometimes the Slayer is a magnet for trouble and other weird occurrences. But then I shouldn't be surprised after all. She IS the Slayer. _Angel thought to himself moodily, even as he continued to brood.

_But what if She is in more trouble than usual? Something that even she couldn't deal with? Damn it! I'm going to see and find out what's going on, and to see if Buffy needs any help._ Angel finally made a decision and made a move to grab his dark, leather jacket. He donned the jacket, quickly grabbed some wooden stakes and stuffed them into the pockets of the said jacket and made a move towards the door of his apartment, when he was suddenly interrupted by a rude voice coming from behind him.

"Hey Rat Breathe! I wouldn't go outside tonight if I was you." Came the annoying and yet very familiar voice. Angel quickly spun around and saw who the voice belonged to. Angel cursed underneath his breathe, as he recognized his surprise visitor.

"Whistler! What are you doing here? And what do you mean I shouldn't go out tonight!?" Angel asked both confusion and a little bit angry at the antics of the so called balance demon named Whistler, also known as the lackey of the Powers that Be.

"It's simple Angel. There's a few nasty things going on tonight, and you would be better off staying here, if only for your own good." Whistler warned Angel in his usual, cryptic bullshit fashion.

"Something, nasty? Here? Then Buffy could be in trouble." Angel said with determination as he decided he would ignore Whistler's warning.

"You should really stay here Angel. You are more important than you realize and the Powers that Be can ill afford to lose you as a champion."

"And what about Buffy? Don't these Powers that Be care? She could be in trouble even as we speak!" Angel all but snarled back at Whistler.

"Your precious Buffy will be safe enough. Your boy Xander Harris will see to that." Whistler told Angel in an all business tone of voice.

"Xander! That clown?! He couldn't fight to free himself from a wet paper bag!" Angel retorted back towards the balance demon in sheer disbelief that Xander could possibly be able to protect Buffy.

"Well tonight Xander will be more than capable of fighting, and it's in your own best interests to stay way if you wish to keep your hide intact."

"Keep my hide intact? What substances have you been sniffing? Xander is NOT a threat!" Angel replied, hardly believing his ears.

"You don't have to believe me Angel, just obey. This is a direct order from the Powers that BE. You are to keep a low profile and not interfere tonight. Just stay here and keep brooding like you usually do." Whistler told Angel, not that he expected the Vampire to obey at all.

"And if I refuse?" Angel asked stubbornly.

"Then you will die. Probably in a most hideous and most painful of ways too, I might add." Whistler told the disbelieving vampire.

"Man what a joke. Xander is a weakling. He couldn't kill me on his best day even if his life depended upon it." Angel snorted in disgust.

"Well tonight he can, especially with all the changes made to the boy thanks to tonight's events." Whistle told Angel in an even manner and tone as he tried to contain his anger at the Vampire's arrogance and stupidity.

_Why does Rat Breathe have to make things so damned difficult and complicated at the same time? All I'm trying to do is save his life as per orders from the Powers that Be. Surely even lame brain here can see that? _Whistler thought to himself.

"Changes? Events? Perhaps you better start by explaining just what the hell is going on here Whistler, before I decided to just go through that door." Angel said, even as he pointed towards the front door of his apartment.

"Very well Rat Breathe. I'll tell you the short gist of it." Whistler agreed.

"Don't call me that." Angel snarled.

"Do you want to listen or not?" Whistler sighed at the Vampire's antics.

"Fine. I'll be quiet." Angel replied even as he started to sulk for a moment.

"The short of it is that Xander dressed as a god and thanks to spell cast by a certain Chaos Mage upon enchanted costumes he has now become the very costume that he dressed as." Whistler started to explain, even as he was interrupted AGAIN by a very impatient, frustrated as well as disbelieving cursed Vampire.

"You're kidding me. You telling me Xander has become GOD now?" Angel said in disbelief.

"Not THE God Rat Breathe, but A God." Whistler replied before continuing.

"Now are you going to let me finish or what? I don't have all night you know." Whistle said even as he took a moment to sigh. AGAIN.

"Fine. Continue on with this garbage that the boy has become a God somehow." Angel replied even as he didn't believe a word of it.

"It's like this. Xander bought a costume form a shop called Ethan's this afternoon. What Xander didn't know was that the owner of the shop had specially enchanted all his costumes for a spell he cast earlier this evening. All who dressed in these costumes would become as what they dressed up as. Do you follow?"

"Your serious then. And Xander dressed as a God?" Angel said a bit subdued now.

"Yes. A really powerful one, one that hates Demons and Vampires even more than Xander himself does."  
"SHIT!" Angel exclaimed, as he fully knew that the boy loathed all things demonic and undead.

"But what about Buffy? If she dressed in these costumes, she could be affected too!" Angel exclaimed in alarm, realizing that there was a good possibility Buffy could probably shop at the same costume store, and end up as someone helpless.

"Yes there is a chance that the Slayer could be affected, but Xander has dressed as a God you know. And you we BOTH know that despite your differences, Xander really does care for Her as well. And would do ANYTHING to protect her." Whistler explained.

"Oh."

"Yes. Now you are starting to see. A God is more than enough to protect Buffy if indeed she is helpless. And if the God 'borrowing' Xander's body lays eyes on you, how long do you think you'll be able to last? Hmmm?" Whistler asked Angel, even as the Vampire's eyes bugged out at the implications of the boy having the powers of an actual god.

"Not very long I take it." Angel said very quietly, even as he had become more pale than what was usual for the cursed Vampire.

"Now I see you're catching on. However, this God will probably be able to detect you, no matter where you hide in Sunnydale, let alone anywhere on the damned Planet." Whistler told Angel.

"Shit! Then what the hell am I supposed to do then? It seems like I'm going to be damned if I do or damned if I don't! How am I supposed to protect myself form this so called God, if you are actually telling me the truth that is." Angel said.

"Simple. You are to wear this talisman. The Powers that Be asked me to give this to you. It should conceal your presence, even from the Boy." Whistler told Angel who promptly grabbed the offered talisman. Angel took a good look at the talisman that the Powers that Be offered to him. It looked nothing out of the ordinary, a simple metallic necklace painted in a very dark red, almost blood colored paint. What was unusual about it was that the front of the talisman was engraved with an eight pointed star…..

END OF CHAPTER SIX.


	7. Chapter 7 - Holy Wrath Part III

**A/N – I own nothing in relation to Buffy, Warhammer 40,000 or the lyrics of the Song Carolus Rex as owned, written and performed by Sabaton – though I wish!**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN– HOLY WRATH PART III**

"**I was chosen by HEAVEN. Say my name when you pray. To the Sky! See Alexander Rise!**

**Onward Humans! The enemy is here! Crush them! Throw them back through the Gates of Hell!**

**All this might shall be mine, there's no stopping me. All over the world, my rule shall be questioned by none. All I see, give to me – that is my decree. My will be done!" – Carolus Rex by Sabaton (minor modified lyrics of course!)**

**And now….**

The Emperor leading the small group of Humans finally caught up with the chaos affected Slayer also known as Buffy Summers, just a few moments before the Demons and Vampires nearby could get anywhere near the Slayer to try some harm to the poor, defenseless girl.

Larry was carrying piece of lumber that he had found by the side of the road and readied it as a makeshift weapon, knowing that a fight could be coming very shortly. Whilst Larry looked around, both Cordy and Willow looked concerned and not at least a bit afraid.

"You all need not be afraid, young ones. I will NOT let any harm come to you. Larry, while I appreciate the intention and effort of you preparing to fight these Abominations, it is not necessary. I shall deal with them myself." The Emperor told the group with a calm and strong confident tone to his voice.

"Yes. My Lord." Larry reluctantly agreed, fully knowing what the Emperor was capable in the Warhammer 40,000 game, but unsure of what capabilities that the currently possessed Xander would have. As if he could sense the Jock's thoughts, and (HE MOST DEFINITELY COULD!), the Emperor interrupted and reassured Larry.

"Yes. I INDEED have all my powers and abilities in this reality. However, I have kept them strongly under control, for I have no intention to affect this reality too greatly whilst I'm here. To do so would invite further Chaos." The Emperor explained with a grim tone.

"Huh?" A confused Cordelia asked, not really understanding what the Emperor was saying. The Emperor turned to the girl, smiled a gentle smile before continuing.

"In essence I have kept my powers deliberately powered down, ensuring that no human, creature or otherwise would be too badly affected my presence. It has been known to do so in the past."

"But why?" Cordelia asked before Willow interrupted.

"I get it! You've kept ALL of your power in reserve, as it would be massive overkill to use them even remotely near to its fullest. If the Emperor unleashed his TRUE powers here against the demon population, it would be like using an Atomic bomb to crack open an egg shell!" Willow exclaimed.

"A strange while also true enough analogy Ms Rosenberg. But I can already sense some of the Demon population might behave or react a bit unpredictably if they sensed my presence. They might turn tail and run or might actually attack us on mass. So I have deliberately shielded my physic might and strength as well as signature in the Warp from these beasts. No demon or otherwise will know that I am here unless I WILL it." The Emperor explained.

"Understood, my Lord. But what shall you have us do, then?" Larry asked, even as both Willow and Cordelia looked towards the Emperor for guidance as to what to do next.

"Please stay close. While within my presence, no Demon or creature of chaos will be able to approach you, let alone cause you any harm. Now come, I see your friend Buffy just ahead of us, and it appears that she has been affected like so many have this night!" The Emperor replied, even as Willow saw her friend as rushed towards her.

"Buffy! Thank heavens you are okay!" Willow asked, while trying to give her friend a hug, only to be rebuffed by the currently 17th century noblewoman possessed Buffy.

"Who are you people? Why are you dressed in such an unseemly fashion? What is this place? And who is that strange Knight in the Golden Armour?" A nervous noblewoman asked, even as she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Calm down Buffy! We're here to help!" Willow tried to calm the noblewoman, momentarily forgetting that Buffy had been possessed by her Halloween costume due to her distress at seeing her friend so helpless.

"Miss Rosenberg, if you could be so kind as to step aside, I will help your friend now." The Emperor interrupted the reunion, knowing that time was drawing short and the group of Demons were rapidly approaching.

"You can help her?" Willow asked a bit stupidly, before realizing just WHO she was talking too. The Emperor merely smiled kindly and chuckled before continuing.

"Of course I can help her, just as I helped your friend Larry here." The Emperor replied.

"Hey! I'm not a friend of Larry or the book worm." Cordelia harked up again in typical Cordelia Chase style, which made the Emperor chuckle again, before he turned his attention upon the Slayer. The Emperor unleashed a small amount of his Will, which in turn engulfed the Slayer in a bright light. When the Light receded, Willow saw that Buffy was now taking off a brown wig in disgust, and threw it down to the ground in anger.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" Willow asked her best female friend with a large amount of concern.

"Willow! Xander! Cordelia! Larry! What are you doing here? Something really wiggy is going on here tonight. You guys should get off the streets and get somewhere safe." Buffy told her friends and high school class mates.

"That may be easier said than done, Miss Summers. I sense that a large group of Demons and Vampires are fast approaching us." The Emperor told the Slayer.

"Huh? Xander what's going on? And why are you talking like that?" The Slayer asked a bit confused at her Xander shaped friend's behavior.

"Oh Buffy! Xander's been possessed by his costume and is now the God Emperor of Mankind now." Willow explained in typical Willow style babble.

"Xander's the God Emperor whatsit now?" Buffy asked confused, not really having any knowledge of the Warhammer 40,000 game or universe, so was totally unknowing of just who the God Emperor was and what HE was capable of.

"Well he's the…" Willow started to explain just what and who Xander currently was, before she was rudely interrupted by an evil and very British sounding voice. The group of Demons and Vampires had apparently caught up to the group, catching the Humans unawares but not the Emperor whom had been monitoring the Demon's movements ever since he had detected them.

"Well, well, well! Look at what we've got here boys? Here is one very helpless Slayer, along with her pitiful band of loser friends." A cocky Spike announced as he looked upon the group while in his game face, while leading a group of about a hundred other Demons and Vampires. All the other vampires were recently recruited minions. Half the Demons were real, while the other half were victims of the chaos of that evening. Then he noticed The God Emperor in his golden, master crafted Terminator Armour.

"Oi! You are you supposed to be whelp? You look like some poof who's from some science fiction television show or something!" Spike sneered even as he laughed evilly, not knowing how close or accurate that statement actually was to the actual truth.

"I'm going to enjoy getting my own personal can opener, ripping you out of that bleeding ridiculous suit and gutting you silly mate!" Spike sneered with an evil grin at the thought of killing one of the Slayer's personal lap dogs.

"I am the God Emperor of Mankind you demonic vermin, and you will not harm these humans. You are pitiful, and I will **END** you." The God Emperor replied with cold venom in his voice. The very tone of the Emperor caused a shiver of fear to run down the spine of all the other vampires and demons – both real and unreal alike. Some of the Demons were starting to reconsider their current course of action, as some began to realize that this being in front of them was more powerful than any of them could comprehend. This caused Spike to pause a bit and blinked before he remembered his sire's insane warning to him. "_Someone's come to change it all. Someone, who is both old and new, but we must beware of this Golden Eagle Man because he will be cross if we try to hurt the slayer and HE will burn us all like a Super Nova." _Drusilla had warned him in another one of her insane visions, though at the time Spike just laughed it away and just humored her.

"Well, well, well! You must be this Golden Eagle Man that Drusilla was ranting about! You don't really look that much to me, mate!" Spike sneered, even as he had no idea about the power and strength of the being he was taunting at the time.

"Appearances can be deceiving vampire." The God Emperor retorted, even as his anger towards this pitiful Vampire grew with each passing second.

"Ha! Not likely this time though! Ha! How is a pounce like you meant to hurt me with poofy weapons like those?" Spike taunted back, pointing towards the Emperors sword and the master crafted Lightning Claw.

"You would be surprised…." The God Emperor muttered underneath his breath as he started to lose his patience with this pitiful being, whom was just too stupid to realize that his so called life would now only be measured in mere seconds.

"You should listen to him Spike. You wouldn't like it when the God Emperor is angry." Willow piped up, trying to avoid a needless, and no with doubt a bloody confrontation.

"Ah, Red! What a surprise! Still the Slayer's personal lap dog, I see." Spike sneered at Willow, unimpressed at the girl's attempts to make him back off.

"Don't call her that." Buffy growled back at the Master Vampire known as Spike, even as she had grabbed Larry' lumber and broke it easily into two, to make some quickly make-shift stakes. The Slayer quickly twirled her new weapons around in her hands, gaining a quick feel for the weight and the balance for her new, improvised weapons. The Slayer then gestured with one hand in a move that said _JUST BRING IT. _

Spike's eyes narrowed at this, as the penny finally dropped as he realized that the Slayer wasn't as helpless as he thought. Still, Spike knew that he had the backup of all his minions and the Demons following him. He doubted the group would survive for long, even with the Slayer helping them. Sure, he would lose some of his minions, but in the end he would win.

"Well as much fun as this get together has been….well let's just say I've got places to go, humans to slaughter and Slayers to kill, you get my drift Whelp?" Spike taunted both Buffy and the God Emperor as he smirked, an evil smirk whilst preparing to order his minions to attack.

"Leave Buffy, alone!" Willow replied angrily, preparing to help in what limited way that she could.

"Damn right!" Larry chipped in, preparing to help as well, despite it not being necessary for him to do so.

"Yeah, what they said." Cordelia said, apparently uninterested at the threat posed by Spike and his group as she realised that the power of the God Emperor far surpassed the entire group of vampires and demons opposing them, and thus not being any real threat to the her personal safety. Cordelia just looked bored and examined her nails, much to the fury of Spike whom didn't like being so causally dismissed by the school cheerleader.

"Oi! You listen here you bint! I'm Spike, the slayer of Slayers! You will do well not to piss me off, love. You I think, I will kill last! Minions attack! But leave the Slayer for me, she's mine!" Spike snarled at the group, while Cordelia still continued to look unimpressed.

"**I THINK NOT! THIS ENDS NOW!"** The God Emperor roared, amplifying his voice with some of his Psychic might. The God Emperor had enough of this, and decided to deal with this VERMIN. Just as the group of Demons and Vampires started to make an attack, the whole group was engulfed by the will and might of the power of the Emperor. All the Demons was held in a vice like grip mid air, all the creatures held still by the Emperor's Will alone and despite their struggles (all in vain) the evil creatures finally realised that their end was near.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?" Spike snarled out in frustration, at being so constrained and rendered helpless. Try as he might, Spike could not move an inch.

"**OBSERVE FOOLISH VAMPIRE!**" The God Emperor taunted the Vampire and he waved one hand. With one motion and a casual use of his Psychic Powers, all of Spike's vampire minions instantly dusted, along with the real demons which all turned into piles of demonic goo.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike shouted out in surprise, shock and horror at the power of the being that was now very, very angry at him.

"Look here..can't we bloody talk about this." Spike pleaded even as began to prepare to talk for his very life, but with to all no avail. The God Emperor wasn't having anything to do with it.

"**NO WE CANNOT. SUFFER MY WRATH VAMPIRE**." The God Emperor roared, and with a wave of one hand, he unleashed his powers against the vampire, causing the so called Master Vampire known as Spike a moment of extreme pain, more than he ever felt before in his unlife, before the vampire was turned into dust.

"**NOW, TO DEAL WITH THE VICTIMS OF THIS NIGHTS CHAOS**." The Emperor stated as he used his powers again, rendering all the transformed demons, back into the children that they truly were, much like he had changed Larry back earlier in the evening, before gently lowering the children back down to the ground, so he would not hurt them in any way.

"Holy crap!" Buffy stated, both awed, shocked as well as a bit wary of the power that Xander – no the God Emperor, possessed and had used on the group of Demons.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.


	8. Chapter 8 - Consquences

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER EIGHT– CONSQUENCES**

The Emperor unleashed his power over the assembled group of demons and vampires and had dealt with them quite easily; even dealing with the changed group of victims at the same time dealing with the demonic threat was mere child's play for the God Emperor. But unbeknownst to the group of humans that accompanied the said God Emperor, the Emperor had not only used his power to deal with current threat, but had extended his WILL and MIGHT over the whole local area of the town of Sunnydale, in attempt to locate and destroy any other threats. The Emperor had extended his physic senses over the whole town and was not pleased with what HE had detected, apparently coming from the direction of the local High School.

_A Chaos Rift! By all that is Good and Holy! That is something that needs to be dealt with, sooner rather than later! And who in their right mind would build a high school of things upon such a rift? If I find the one responsible for such blasphemy, they will FACE MY WRATH! _The Emperor thought to himself grimly and a bit angered at the prospect of children being deliberately exposed to such danger, even as he continued his Physic scan of the town of Sunnydale. Even as the Emperor continued to scan the town, a certain Mayor in a certain Town Hall felt a shiver of fear and a sense of impending doom, even as he was confused as to why he would be feeling that way.

The Emperor's WILL had come to blanket over the entire town. He detected many vampire fledglings almost ready to rise in the many cemeteries of Sunnydale. This fact caused the Emperor to frown as a town of this size shouldn't have that many graves, let alone cemeteries. The Emperor's WILL continue to gaze upon the town, and was startled that numerous demons of various species all made the sewers and caverns below and of the town their home. Their numbers were legion and most if not ALL posed a great threat to Humanity, not just to the citizens of this town.

The Emperor dropped his Physic Shielding for a moment and then unleashed his WILL, using greater power this time, causing all the demons and vampires to actually FEEL the presence of the God Emperor. ALL Demons and Vampires had only moments to feel the purity and goodness and indeed SHEER POWER of the God Emperor and for many if not all, felt Absolute Terror for the first time in their evil and miserable lives. THEY were all doomed and there was absolutely nothing that any of them could do about it. All the fledglings whom were waiting or about to rise in their graves was instantly dusted by the power of the Emperor, the God Emperor having initially grave concerns about interfering so blatantly and possibly making things even worse, decided that to do nothing would be absolutely criminal. The fledglings didn't have a chance, and all were promptly dealt with before ANY of them had a chance to break out of their coffins.

The Demons in the sewers were dealt with in a similar manner, but instead of dusting, the majority of them either turned into a pile of slime goo, or just burned and became nothing more than rotting corpses and a pile of bones. The Emperor was satisfied that this infestation was dealt with, but knew that the Demons would return. His interference merely brought a time of relief and reprieve for the town, nothing more. For the Emperor had sense that the Chaos Rift in the town attracted these demonic vermin like moths to a flame would.

**Elsewhere, in a dark and dimly lit apartment…..**

The cursed vampire with a soul, otherwise known as Angel could feel the sheer power falling upon the town, like the vengeance of angry god. Little that Angel knew, that this was indeed the case. Never before, had he felt sure goodness, purity and indeed power.

_Crap! So that's what Whistler was talking about. Guess he was right after all. _Angel thought grimly to him self, even as he cowered as felt the power rush over him and his apartment. Angel could only hope that the Talisman that the balance demon had given him could protect him from whatever power this was.

_I just hope this Talisman works like Whistler told me it would. _Angel thought to himself, even as he made sure that the Talisman in question was still safely worn around his neck.

The Talisman started to glow a dark, evil and sinister looking dark red even as the power of the Emperor rushed over the Vampire and activated the Talisman. In that instance Angel collapsed in sheer pain, as the power of the Talisman was indeed fighting off the power of the Emperor although in this case, Angel knew it would come with great cost. Possibly his soul, but what Angel didn't realize and neither did Whistler, was that the Talisman that he had received came from a dark and sinister power, one even older and indeed crueler than the so called Powers that Be. Neither, Angel or Whistler knew of the true purpose of the Talisman and thus because of this, neither had realized that they had BOTH been tricked.

All Angel knew that the Talisman was saving his existence, despite the intense pain that the artifact was causing him. He could feel a greater thirst coming upon him, but Angel was able to control, even though just barely. He still had his soul, and for that Angel was glad. But the pain eventually caused the Vampire to pass out; even though technically this was supposed to be impossible for a Vampire, especially a Master Vampire of the age of Angel/Angelous.

If the Vampire was still conscious, he would have felt a rather nasty feeling about his soul. While the Vampire was in no danger of actually losing the said Soul, the Soul in question began to show the first signs of being corrupted…

**Elsewhere in the Town of Sunnydale…..**

The Mayor could feel the sheer power rushing all over his town, and felt fear for the first time in his longer than usual life. Ever since he made the bargain to sell his soul for demonic ascension, the Mayor had been self assured that all was going to plan and that he would succeed in his goals. All that had changed with the POWER that was coursing through the town of Sunnydale that Halloween night.

_Golly Gosh! Just what in the name Hellmouth's name is going on tonight? And just who or what is responsible for that Power that I can feel? _The Mayor thought to himself, even as he fought off feelings of foreboding and sense of his own doom.

_Hmmm, I am tempted to try a scrying spell to find out more about what's going on but then that might attract the attention of who or what is behind the source of that incredible power. _The Mayor of Sunnydale, one Richard Wilkins thought to himself, as he tried to come up with a plan to turn the whole situation to his advantage.

_Hmmm. Best if I lay low for now and hope my current protections will be enough to stave off disaster. Anything I try now may attract attention I may not survive. _Mayor Wilkins thought even as he decided not to try anything. While the Mayor was no coward, he was also NO fool. And he hadn't lasted this longer by taking on Powers that he didn't understand nor could match in sheer power that apparently this being possessed.

The Mayor lay low, and was only able to avoid detection by the Emperor because of mere luck. His so called "protections", both magical and otherwise were both utterly and completely useless. It was only the mere fact that the Emperor was distracted by detecting the Chaos Rift and the resulting dark energies it gave off, destroying all the evil vampire and demon population of the town and his focus on hunting down the perpetrator of the evening's events that the mayor avoided discovery. Without these things occurring, the Mayor was toast and even subconsciously even one Richard Wilkins knew it.

**Meanwhile….**

_This town was infested! How can so many demonic entities come to exist in such a place, without the proper authorities at least noticing and taking the appropriate steps to safe guard the populace? _The Emperor asked himself, even as he asked the young protector about the Chaos Rift.

_Chaos Rift? Is that what you call it my Lord? I and my friends know it as a hell mouth. _Xander said as he answered the Emperor's concerns about the town and the actual rift.

_Ah, how quaint and appropriate. I guess the citizens of the town whom know the truth would probably call it that. But why would is the high school built on such a place in the first place? _The Emperor asked.

_I'm afraid I don't know my Lord. Maybe Giles would know, he's quite an expert at all this hell mouth weirdness after all. _Xander replied.

_Ah yes, your friend and Mentor Giles. Indeed he may know, but then again he may not. I sense that the Chaos Rift in question is about a century old, so its very existence predates your friends' very birth._

_I see, but there's no harm in asking is there my Lord? _Xander asked humbly.

_Indeed there is not, but don't be surprised if your friend doesn't know. But I have to ask why that the people in charge here and in the general public have not noticed any of this demonic influence? _The Emperor asked, even as he began to get his own suspicions about the truth of the matter.

_Well my friends just put it down to the whole "Sunnydale Syndrome" thing. Apparently the whole Hellmouth and the dark energies that it causes might have something to do with people's blindness to the weird and wiggyness of the town, but we're not exactly sure why or how. It just does. _Xander answered, even as he confirmed the God Emperor's very suspicions.

_I see. You have given me much to think about young Protector. _The Emperor replied, even as he turned his attention back to the group of his traveling companions, whom he had noticed were concerned at a bit unnerved at his display of power.

The Slayer was well and truly unnerved at the power displayed by the 'entity' that currently possessed the body of her Xander shaped friend. The being known as the God Emperor had made short work of well over one hundred demons and vampires of various sorts, including the victims of tonight's chaos, whom the Emperor had promptly restored to their original states of being.

"Holy crap!" Buffy stated again, still awed, shocked as well as a bit wary at this display of power that Xander – no the God Emperor, possessed and had used on the group of Demons. Something had told the Slayer, some instinct or gut feeling, that the display of power shown by the Emperor was only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. This feeling caused a shiver of fear to go down the Slayer's spine, as she contemplated of how truly powerful this God Emperor could be if HE unleashed his true strength and might.

"Impressive." Larry half stated and half whispered to himself, as he too was clearly in awe of the power of the God Emperor. Larry decided to himself that he would most definitely try to make amends, especially after witnessing such a intimidating display. Larry well remembered from what the God Emperor had told them earlier that evening, that there was a very good chance of Harris retaining most if not ALL of the Emperor's powers. The thought of anyone bullying Harris with access to such power now made Larry gulp and shudder at the thought of how Harris would deal with any such bully in the future.

"Eeep!" Willow could only squeak out, clearly unnerved at the power that her oldest friend now seemed to have, thanks to the possession of the God Emperor.

"….." One Cordelia Chase was for once silent, with no witty remark or sarcastic insult, as she too was stunned at the sheer power that was used to defeat the hordes of demons that had intended to make a meal out of her. She had thought she had known how powerful he was in comparison to the Demons, but this display totally dwarfed her guess as to the Emperor's power. What she couldn't really understand was that the God Emperor had used only a TINY fraction of his WILL and Physic powers. Cordelia didn't have the slightest idea that the God Emperor was actually holding back just about ALL of his strength.

"How did Xander do that?" Buffy asked the group.

"Buffy, Xander didn't really do that, it was the God Emperor, the actual character that Xander had dressed up as this Halloween before everyone turned into their costumes." Willow explained to the Slayer.

"Then how come Larry, Cordy and myself are normal?" Asked a curious Buffy, wanting to know the answers to her questions of what was going on.

"Well, Larry dressed as a Yeti or Bigfoot and you dressed up as a noblewoman, but you both were turned back to normal by the powers of the Emperor." Willow answered.

"He can DO that?" Buffy asked stunned, that the being now in possession of Xander was actually that powerful.

"Indeed I can Ms Summers. Now that the current demonic threat has been DEALT with, it's time we meet up with the one responsible for tonight's mess. I will definitely make my DISPLEASURE known to this individual." The Emperor said to Buffy, with a faint hint of a darker tone to his voice. Buffy shivered, suddenly and instinctively knowing whoever was responsible was going to be in for a world of hurt.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter 9 - Ethan's Folly

**A/N – Apologies for such a long delay in updating, but my old computer died and it took this long for me to save up and actually get a decent new one! LOL.**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER NINE– ETHAN'S FOLLY**

**In a hidden location, somewhere in the high heavens and higher planes of existence...**

"This is intolerable! The boy is going to ruin everything!" One Power that Be screeched in both rage and frustration, both at the possessed boy's actions as well as the demise of the Master Vampire known as Spike aka William the Bloody.

"Indeed! Spike was supposed to be a future champion, but now that possible future will no longer occur thanks to that human boy's damned interference!" Another Power that Be wailed.

"Brothers, fear not. Plans are already in motion to deal with the brat. Soon we will no longer have to put up with the boy and his damnable foolish actions." The Powers arrogant spokesman said aloud, waving one hand in a motion to signal for calm amongst his brethren.

"We know that Brother, but how long are these plans supposed to take. The boy is ruining things quite quickly, far more quickly than we even prepared for. Even if he is currently possessed by the God Emperor and not currently responsible for his current actions, it won't take long for the human to master his gifts he will gain after this night is over. And once that happens, who knows where the troubles caused by this boy may lead to." A calm and logical Power that Be both explained and asked at the same time.

"Fear not, our new allies have already sought to sent some of their own SPECIAL agents down to the town of Sunnydale. They will be ready to strike against the boy when the moment is right." The spokesman explained in a calm and cold sounding voice, one that sent shivers of fear down the spines of his fellow powers that be.

"The boy known as Alexander Lavelle Harris will cease being a problem and will fully face the fury of both ours and our allies' wrath come this night." The Spokesman sneered, with both a sinister and malicious looking smile, one almost worthy of the foul and dark allies that the Powers that Be had called upon. The spokesman's fellow powers that be felt both fearful and relieved at this statement, but all were currently unaware that their so called 'secret' meeting had not gone unnoticed.

_This is most disturbing, and if the stakes weren't so high, I might be tempted to take advantage of this situation myself. _God's chosen agent thought to himself, even as HE continued to observe the traitorous Powers that Be plan and defy the will of the Creator herself. Getting more angry with each passing moment.

_And these so called SPECIAL AGENTS...IF they truly are what I think they will be, then trouble is going to be not too far ahead in the future. AND THESE IDIOTS actually think they can actually DEAL with THEM let alone control THEM? Bah! These fools will bring ruin upon us all. _God's agent thought furiously to himself, as he was concerned now, not just about the fate of the heavens and the mortal realms, but what this mess could mean for HIS own realm.

_Its best to report in like a 'Good' little boy. _God's Agent snickered to himself at his own private little joke. _And let HER deal with these traitorous, incompetent fools! _God's Agent thought to himself, as he sneaked back out of the so called 'secret' chamber and headed towards HER office to give HER his report on the situation. HE could only imagine the potential for eternal torments that will be reaped upon the Powers that Be once SHE found out about their plans.

_And if I can somehow make her agree to make me be the one to inflict that torment, well then things __will start to look up. __Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I can just imagine all the tortures and eternal torments that I can put those self righteous Pricks that Be through right now. I just hope th__at__ God __in her infinite wisdom,__ will let ME deal with them in MY own SPECIAL way. Ha, ha, ha, ha! _God's Agent sneered and chuckled in a rather evil and sinister manner, hoping that God would indeed entrust the future 'administration of justice' to his more than capable and indeed eager hands. Somewhere, a few so called Powers that Be started to have seconds doubts for no apparent reason. They then shrugged and pretended that it was all their over active imaginations.**  
**

**Meanwhile back in Sunnydale...**

The God Emperor of Mankind issued out instructions to his human travelling companions, in a tone that told them that he wasn't really in a mood to put up with any crap. Both Larry and Willow shivered, as the pair of them at least had an idea at what the Emperor was truly capable of. Cordelia just shrugged in her typical _what ever _Queen C way. Buffy on the other hand fought the urge to run away and never come back. Her Slayer senses had gone way of the scales when the so called God Emperor had used his powers to protect them and defeat Spike and his demonic allies.

_Good god, he's really powerful. I just hope I don't do anything to get him pissed off at me. Somehow I don't think my chances would be very good if it came to an all out fight. _Buffy thought to herself, somehow beginning to get depressed at the sheer gulf between her powers and that of the God Emperor of Mankind.

"Mr Blaisdell, Ms Chase if you can escort the children home now, it would be much appreciated." The Emperor told both the cheerleader and the quarter back respectively. Larry nodded, expecting that Harris, no the God Emperor, would ask this of him. And having seen the Emperor's destructive capabilities first hand, the quarterback decided to obey in a rare display of wisdom.

"Hey, I'm no crybaby's babysitter!" Cordelia Chase complained in her typical fashion, only to be silenced when she received one of THOSE looks from the Emperor.

"Would you rather hang out with the rest of us freaks?" The Emperor responded in a dry tone, even as he chuckled. The Emperor knew what buttons to press, thanks to the memories of one Alexander Lavelle Harris.

"Good Point." Cordelia Chase responded, relieved that she no longer had to hang around the freaks of Sunnydale High.

"All right Larry, lets get this all over and done with before anyone sees us." Cordelia snarked towards the quarterback, with Larry nodding in agreement but also wisely avoiding saying anything untoward, lest he provoke the anger and wrath of the God Emperor of Mankind. Both the cheerleader and the quarterback turned to the group of frightened and crying children and offered their help to lead them home. This caused the children to stop crying and to become more cooperative, much to the relief of both Cordelia and Larry.

"Miss Rosenberg, Miss Summers. Both of you can either come with me or go home. Miss Rosenberg, you current body is laying on a porch of a house nearby but until whatever caused all this trouble is dealt with, I'll doubt you will be able to regain control over it." The Emperor explained.

"But... what if some Demon or a Vampire attacks me?" Willow asked nervously, painfully aware of how vulnerable and helpless her body was at the moment.

"You need not fear. All Demons in the surrounding town have been dealt with. Not just the ones that accompanied the undead scum that had tried to attack us earlier."

"Eep." Willow squeaked in reply, as she was starting to get a very clear picture of just how truly powerful the God Emperor was.

"Well I'm coming with you Xander..eh My Lord. I have to find out out who's responsible for this mess being caused in my town. It is my job and chosen destiny after all." Buffy stated suddenly, having come to a decision.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Miss Summers." The Emperor replied with a nod of his head, showing his approval at Miss Summers attitude and dedication to her both her job and role as Slayer as well as her chosen destiny. Little that Miss Summers realized, that her destiny would prove to be much greater than her or any of her friends (her Watcher included) could possibly comprehend.

"And you Miss Rosenberg?" The Emperor inquired politely.

"Well I guess I'll come. I'll...need to see this through and see that the one who caused all this mess is punished appropriately." Willow nervously replied, though the God Emperor nodded and reassured her with both a smile and a very subtle use of his physic powers.

"Very well, shall we head off then?" The God Emperor suggested to his two female companions, intent on finding the perpetrator of this mess and making him feel his opinions of all this _Chaos _as clear as day.

"Lead the way my lord." A subdued yet determined Slayer responded humbly to the powerful being that was currently possessing her friend.

"Okay..." Willow replied a little bit more subdued but no less determined to follow this thing through.

The God Emperor lead both the Slayer Summers and Miss Rosenberg towards Ethan's costume shop, with the Emperor using his abilities to hone in on the source of the disturbance. As the Emperor and his companions got closer to the store's location, the Emperor could sense that something was seriously wrong, not just with this whole situation, but at the actual source (i.e. the costume store in question) as well. This caused the Emperor to noticeably frown, which did not go unnoticed by either of the two girls accompanying him.

"Is something wrong?" A nervous Willow asked, as she was the first one to pick up on the Emperor's frown, and realized that something wrong was happening.

"Willow? My Lord, is there something we should know?" A wary Slayer asked, even as her Slayer senses went off at an alarming rate, telling her that the small group was approaching a source of great and powerful evil.

"Yes there is indeed something wrong, Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg." The Emperor explained as he realized this was not the time to sugar coat the situation.

"It appears that the owner of this store and the one responsible for the events of this evening has indeed paid a high price for interfering with forces that his puny mortal mind could not possibly comprehend, yet alone control." The Emperor replied, with his tone of voice both dark and grim.

"Eek..what kind of price?" Willow nervously babbled, hopping they wouldn't find themselves in a dangerous situation or from one where they could not escape from.

"The kind of price one normally pays when dealing with the Ruinous Powers. Having one's soul ripped out of one's body, while said body is torn apart in a bloody and unimaginable manner while the previously mentioned soul is being feasted upon by Daemons for the rest of Eternity." The Emperor replied coldly.

"That's bad." Buffy paled even as she replied in a manner that showed that she knew it was the understatement of the century.

"Indeed. But I fear that the Daemon responsible for killing the store owner is still around in the nearby vicinity. It is not too late for the both of you to turn around now. A Daemon is a truly terrible foe, and despite your current condition, you too may be in great danger Miss Rosenberg." The Emperor warned the two girls.

"Eep!" Willow squeaked out in fear.

"No damned Daemon is going to hurt my friend if I have anything to say about it!" Buffy Summers suddenly piped up, while a bit afraid of what a Daemon could possibly do, she wasn't going to ignore her duty or abandon her friends. She was the Slayer after all, and she was going to fight this Daemon or die trying. The Emperor could read her thoughts as easily as he could read a book, and nodded in approval at the Slayers attitude and willingness to fight back against evil.

"I guess I'll help if I can..." Willow responded even as she thought to urge to run away from here and never come back. At this response, the Emperor also nodded in approval. The red headed girl was clearly terrified, but was still willingly to help fight against evil.

"Well very, let us proceed. But I shall warn you both now. What awaits is NOT going to be a pleasant sight." The Emperor warned grimly as he lead the two girls towards the costume shop owned by the late and definitely not mourned Ethan Rayne.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Bloody Aftermath Part I

**A/N – Warning – this chapter will be quite graphic and/or violent in its contents. I advise anyone under 15 years not to read. (The purpose of this chapter is to demonstrate how horrific and evil the forces of Chaos can be. Most fans of 40K would already know this LOL.)**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER TEN – BLOODY AFTERMATH PART I**

The interior of the costume shop that formerly belonging to the Chaos Mage known as one Ethan Rayne was a scene straight for someone's worst nightmares. The walls of the shop were covered in blood, and there were no prizes for guessing whom that blood used to belong to. There was a foul stench in the air, that had both Buffy and Willow starting to gag, despite Willow being a ghost and Buffy being the Slayer with a Slayer's constitution and all the powers that would usually entail. The scene in front of the two girls was horrific indeed, with crude and evil looking inscriptions craved all over the shop – in the walls, the floor and even the ceiling, all the while glowing a dark, sinister and yes maleficent, bloody dark red. The God Emperor took all of this in, and knew in an instant that this was the work of the foul, dark gods of Chaos. The Emperor even knew which dark god Chaos was actually involved in such a foul deed as this, but he kept it to himself, least he panicked both the boy he was currently possessing as well as his two younger female companions.

What was even worse about the scene, was that the foul forces of Chaos had decided, in all their evil and insanity, was to put what was left of Ethan Rayne's corpse on a spike in the middle of the room, thus ensuring that anyone entering the shop would see the gross, desecrated remains being displayed in all their horrific and terrible splendor. The corpse, or what remain of it, was merely the upper torso of the human once known as Ethan Rayne. Devoid of limbs, devoid of the lower limbs, the desecrated remains lacked even a head. The previously mentioned limbs were scattered across the store. The left arm unceremoniously dumped in an interior garbage can by the store entrance, whilst the right arm was a bloody lump laying upon the counter top near the store register, staining the very counter top with blood. The legs and the lower torso of the unfortunate Ethan Rayne, was for the time being, remaining unseen. The head itself was simply missing.

All that remained was a sick parody of a humans remains, an upper chest or torso that was more like a broken ribcage, which now was missing the spleen. From what that could be seen, it was clear that all the internal organs had been ripped out. While the girls were aghast at the sight and was hoping not to stumble along said organs, the Emperor knew that there was no chance of that happening at all.

_Because those said organs have already been ripped out and consumed by the Daemon responsible for this atrocity, all the whilst keeping the victim alive as long as possible with its foul Chaos magic's. No doubt to inflict as much pain upon their chosen sacrifice as possible. _The Emperor thought to himself grimly, vowing to keep the full truth behind Ethan Rayne's demise from the two girls, as he knew that there weren't ready to handle something quite like this.

_What the Hell! What kind of monster or demon could do such a thing?! _Alexander Harris asked in fear and terror within his own mind, starting to panic at the sheer horror of the sight before him.

_Calm yourself, young protector. I know that the sight before you is worthy of someone's worst nightmare, but you must calm yourself if we're to make it through this night. Reckless actions as well as thoughts could spell disaster if we don't take care. _The God Emperor physically communicated with his host, seeking to calm the troubled mind of the young boy he was currently in possession of with both a soothing voice as well as a confident tone.

_My Lord! Please forgive me for my outburst, but what kind of evil could do such a terrible thing? _Xander asked the God Emperor, finally starting to calm a bit thanks to the Emperor's soothing presence and confidence of voice.

_I'm afraid you've just witnessed a mere taste of what the forces of the dark gods are truly capable of young protector. _The Emperor replied calmly.

_I see my lord. I just thought with...geeze this is embarrassing but with playing the 40K game with Jesse, well I..._Xander stumbled his response in embarrassment, but the God Emperor instinctively knew what the boy was trying to say.

_I know what you're trying to say young protector. But it is one thing to play a simple game (_The Emperor tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice at the mere thought of the suffering that had happened in HIS reality had been reduced to a mere GAME in this one) _but it actually is still another to actually witness it yourself in REAL LIFE. _The Emperor patiently explained.

_I guess that actually makes sense. It really was a shock, sure Ethan was a bad guy for doing what he did this night, but even someone like him didn't deserve what happened to him by whatever or whoever decided to do this. _Xander rambled in response.

_True, no one should really have to suffer such a fate, but when one willingly deals with the forces of the Ruinous Powers, the price to be paid is usually of this nature. And that's if you're lucky! _The Emperor grimly told the boy.

*Gulp* _The Dark Gods are truly that bad? _Xander asked, extremely nervous now of even encountering such evil.

_I'm afraid so, but have no fear. You and your friends are destined to prevail over such monstrosities. _The Emperor reassured the boy.

_We...I...we are, my Lord? _Xander asked, both confused and a little bit frightened.

_Have no fear, all will be right in the end, I have foreseen it. _The God Emperor answered.

_Oh. _Xander Harris had no reply for that, and quietened down, much to the Emperor's relief.

The Emperor knew he already had his hands for calming down the soul of one Alexander Lavelle Harris who was just as bad as the girls at seeing such a confronting sight. The Emperor could ill afford for the two girls to be lost to sheer panic and terror as the boy was. The Emperor looked towards the two girls and looked carefully. If the girl called Willow was capable of vomiting in her ghostly form, she would have done so there and then. The girl called Buffy wasn't much better, valiantly holding back the bile that was threatening to come back up from her throat.

Willow was turned a very alarmingly pale white, and if she was still capable of it in her current form (which she wasn't), looked like that she was about to faint from the horrific sight before her. Buffy Summers wasn't better off either, though she was doing her best to hide it. She had thought what she had went through as the Slayer in the past would have prepared her for the horrors that she beheld that night in the store. But she was wrong, terribly wrong. As the terrors that she had previously experienced paled in comparison to the true evil and horror of what the forces of the ruinous powers were capable of.

"Oh my god..." Buffy quietly said, aghast at the sight in front of her. Never in all her life had seen seen something like this. Not from the Master and certainly not from Lothos back from her previous life in L.A. And all the horrors that the demons and vampires in small town of Sunnydale had caused were nothing compared to the sight in front of her.

"Gods preserve us." Willow whispered, the normally Jewish girl was about ready to pray to any God willingly to listen, to prevent her from suffering such a horrible fate that appeared to have happened to the shop's former proprietor.

"Yes. It indeed is a sight most foul, Miss Rosenberg, Miss Summers. But this is the work of Chaos and I fear that this is only the beginning." The Emperor spoke softly, whilst looking on grimly at the sight.

"The beginning!?" Both Willow and Buffy half asked, half whispered in sheer horror at the notion of that very thought. _Just what the hell were they up against this time? _Both girls thought at the same time, thought neither was aware the other girl was thinking the same thing.

"Yes I'm afraid so. For this is nothing compared to what the foul ruinous powers are truly capable of." The Emperor replied grimly as he took in the horrific scene, whilst trying to find the location of the dark power that he had sensed earlier as they had approached the costume shop. Even now the God Emperor was regretting bringing the two girls along with him. Neither of them, the Emperor knew, was ready to handle, yet alone face, the true horrors and powers of the forces of Chaos.

"What about this Ethan guy? You know, the guy who owned the shop?" Buffy asked in a very quiet voice. She was scared, but she had to know what happened to the man who was responsible for the evening's events.

"There is no doubt that Mr Ethan Rayne has paid with both his life as well as his soul." The God Emperor replied grimly to Buffy's question.

"Damn." Buffy could only reply in response to the Emperor's answer.

"Your sympathy and your caring nature does you credit, Miss Summers, but know this – this foolish Ethan Rayne brought this horror upon himself and this town. Such a fate is fitting for one who dares to involved himself with the Ruinous powers." The God Emperor replied in such a tone of finality that it stop both Buffy and Willow from protesting even before they had a chance to open their own mouths to speak in order to do so. Sensing that both girls were going to speak their minds sooner rather than later regardless of what he said, the Emperor continued to elaborate.

"Nonetheless, the fate Ethan suffered here is indeed grievous, but that is usually the price one pays when dealing with the dark gods. Would you rather have the entire the populace of this town or even the entire world suffer the same fate as Mr Rayne? For that will be Humanity's fate if the Chaos Gods have their way." The Emperor explained in a dark tone. Both girls shook their heads in the negative, showing the God Emperor that neither of them would wish Mr Rayne's fate upon the citizens of Sunnydale, let alone the entire planet.

"Very good, I see both of you are starting to understand just exactly what we are up against here." The Emperor said, even whilst continually scanning the both the store and the surrounding area with his physic might.

The God Emperor Emperor was about to further explain, when he detected a dark presence and went instantly on his guard. Both girls noticed this, and instantly became worried. Buffy looked around and tried to determine where the source of the threat was coming from. Willow looked nervous and tried to stay as close to Buffy and the God Emperor as she could, for even she could tell that a dark and malicious presence was heading their way.

"Something comes..." Buffy whispered quietly, even as she fell into a combat stance, readying herself for combat for whatever evil that was heading their way. The God Emperor nodded in approval, even as he unsheathed his holy sword, the Imperator and readied his master crafted lightning claw for combat.

"Indeed. Be on guard, both of you. Expect anything, and everything." The God Emperor warned grimly.

"Eep!" Willow started to squeak in fear, as she spotted a monster appearing just outside of the store, and she pointed towards it, whilst unable to speak due to her sheer terror, but this was enough to get both Buffy's and the God Emperor's attention.

"**YOU ARE TOO LATE FALSE GOD. YOU WILL BURN, ALONG WITH ALL THE REST ****OF THESE MISERABLE MORTALS ON THIS WRETCHED PLANET!"** A dark, extremely evil, extremely large and powerful daemonic voice rang out into the darkness of the store, even as the demonic entity it belonged to revealed itself right outside the entrance of the costume store, in clear view of the humans inside it.

"EEK!" Willow squeaked, even as she fainted despite it being supposedly impossible for the 'ghost girl' to do so.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Buffy yelled out in both anger, shock, surprise and a large amount of fear. For the creature that was so unnerving the Slayer was a large bird-like, winged Daemon which appeared to possess large intellect and vast powers despite its fragile, avian appearance.

"That, my dear Miss Summers, would indeed be a **Greater Daemon of Tzeentch**, otherwise known as a **Lord of Change**." The Emperor answered grimly and surprised as he thought that the atrocity committed in the store was committed by a Daemon aligned with the Dark God Slaanesh that was known for such torturous techniques that invoked both pleasure and pain, but nonetheless he prepared himself for combat and for one hell of a fight.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Chapter 11 - Bloody Aftermath Part II

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER – YET ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC**

**THE THRONE OF SUNNYDALE**

**CHAPTER ****ELEVEN – BLOODY AFTERMATH PART II**

**Previously...**

The Talisman started to glow a dark, evil and sinister looking dark red even as the power of the Emperor rushed over the Vampire and activated the Talisman. In that instance Angel collapsed in sheer pain, as the power of the Talisman was indeed fighting off the power of the Emperor although in this case, Angel knew it would come with great cost. Possibly his soul, but what Angel didn't realise and neither did Whistler, was that the Talisman that he had received came from a dark and sinister power, one even older and indeed crueller than the so called Powers that Be. Neither, Angel or Whistler knew of the true purpose of the Talisman and thus because of this, neither had realised that they had BOTH been tricked.

All Angel knew that the Talisman was saving his existence, despite the intense pain that the artifact was causing him. He could feel a greater thirst coming upon him, but Angel was able to control, even though just barely. He still had his soul, and for that Angel was glad. But the pain eventually caused the Vampire to pass out; even though technically this was supposed to be impossible for a Vampire, especially a Master Vampire of the age of Angel/Angelus.

If the Vampire was still conscious, he would have felt a rather nasty feeling about his soul. While the Vampire was in no danger of actually losing the said Soul, the Soul in question began to show the first signs of being corrupted…

**And now...**

The Cursed Vampire with a Soul, whilst being racked in pain along the floor of his apartment, under went visions of nightmarish proportions, one more terrifying and horrible than the next. These nightmare visions even made the actual real life deeds that Angel / Angelus had experienced as part of the so called scourge of Europe pale in comparison. The only common theme that Angel found in all these dark dreams was there was a lot of blood. A HELL of a lot of blood if that term would be described as accurate.

Angel groaned in both pain and ecstasy at the same time, whilst grovelling along the floor of his apartment. The human soul of him was both appalled, frightened and sheer horrified at the 'sight' of them all. The Demon inside of him was both delighted, turned on and indeed envious of the delightful slaughter that these Daemons were able both to cause and to unleash without thought of retribution. And with every evil act, a shiver of fear and terror went down Angel's spine, whilst a shiver of excitement and anticipation ran down the Demon's spine. All the while, both entities could both make out a blood curling, horrible battle cry that both of them shivered at for various reasons :

**"********FOR KHORNE! RIP THEM OPEN! ********BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!********SLAUGHTER THEM ALL! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!********"**

Angel's Demon could only hope TO escape, so that he too could attempt such evil, horrific and indeed glorious and terrible acts of slaughter and wanton carnage. Whilst the Demon knew that the Soul that had him imprisoned was indeed weakening, it was not free of the said soul all together just yet. So the Demon that was Angelus, decided to bide his time, and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike – not just against the Soul that he shares with his current body, but also his so called 'Allies'. Especially the Slayer and that smart arsed brat of a boy! How dare that upstart insult him like he had! Indeed, the boy will suffer and suffer greatly. His death would make his enemies tremble before him! But as the Demon was starting to gather strength, the Soul somehow managed to regain control, and the Demon that was Angelus disappeared back into the 'background'. The Demon was patient – it had waited a hundred years up to now, it could wait a little while longer if the result was that he could bring ruin, pain and death to his enemies!

"Damn it, just what in the hell hit me this time?" Angel grumbled, as the crippling pain subsided, and he managed to get to his feet. The Soul still very much in control of the Vampire's body, but was totally unaware of the fact that the Soul was in a weakened state, and that the Demon inside was nearing the stage where it could be able to take over all together. Normally, this would not be true, but it was the corrupting and influence of the Ruinous Powers that made it so after all.

"That was just a taste of what this God-Boy can now do, Rat Breathe." Whistler spoke up, even as he magically appeared before Angel again within his own lair.

"Whistler! What the hell? AGAIN?!" Angel stated while still grimacing in pain, quite clearly still feeling the after effects of the Emperor's Power washing over the entire town of Sunnydale.

"Gee now. Is that any that thanks I get for saving your miserable life?" Whistler mocked complained at the tone of Angel's voice.

"You could have warned me about all the damned pain." Angel mocked and glared back at the Balance Demon.

"Would you rather be dead and dusted?" Whistler retorted back to the Vampire with the soul, completely unaware of the fact that said Soul had just taken a mystically and spiritual beating of all time.

"...No." Angel replied, after a slight pause.

"Well there, you have nothing to complain about then." Whistler replied with a false cheer, trying not to antagonise the vampire too much, least he become a target of Angel's rage and frustration.

"While are you here again?" Angel asked after a moment of deep thought, wondering what could have brought the Balance Demon back to his so called lair.

"Well, rat breath I'm hear to give you a warning." Whistler started to explain before he was cut off with a snarl from Angel.

"Don't call me that! It's almost as bad as being called Dead-Boy!" Angel said clearly angry and in 'Game-Face' to boot.

"Dead-Boy huh? Good one. Got to remember that gem." Whistler said to him self, oblivious to the threat posed to him by the ever more angry vampire with a soul before him.

"Whistler..." Angel managed to bite back the anger in his voice, but it wasn't enough and even the normally brain dead Balance Demon Whistler realized that he was treading a very fine line here.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just kidding rat...er Angel! I mean no offence, just don't shoot the messenger okay!?" Whistler replied as he held up his hands in a peace offering / gesture and started to sweat and looked around for a quick escape.

"That's better. And the reason that you're here again is?" Angel asked after taking a while to calm down and not attempt any physical violence towards the Balance Demon in front of him. It took much longer and much more control than normal, and this fact clearly had Angel disturbed, wondering what that bloody talisman had done to him.

"For a warning, big Guy. The powers that be told me to tell you, not to remove that shiny new talisman of yours for the time being." Whistler replied, in complete ignorance of the true purpose of the said talisman and indeed the true intentions of his boss' the so called Powers that Be.

"How long do I have to wear this damned thing for anyway?" Angel asked, not aware how ironic or how close to the truth that question truly was.

"Just for another day or so...rat..er Angel. Once Halloween is all over and done with, then I guess you could go back to your broody self. But know this, that Talisman will be the only thing that conceals your presence from your rival." Whistler explained.

"Xander is not my rival!" Angel retorted annoyed, knowing just to whom Whistler was referring to.

"Just keep telling yourself that. Now that he has the powers of a God, do you truly think he won't dust you in an instant, Buffy be damned so to speak?" Whistler asked Angel with a direct look.

"Surely...he wouldn't...Buffy would hate him if he did..." Angel stammered even as he replied.

"But with the Powers of a God, he could do the deed then cover it up quite nicely. There wouldn't be any way for your beloved Slayer to find out. And I can tell you this, the Boy wouldn't lose any sleep over it either." Whistler added, as he manipulated the vampire into obeying and following the will and orders of the Powers that Be.

"Okay. You win. For now. I guess I'll keep wearing the damned thing." Angel reluctantly agreed.

"Good, then it's settled. Oh, by the way Angel. If any of the so called Scoobies or even the Slayer asks where you were this night, you can tell them simply you were ambushed by some of Spike's minions. Considering your condition and what the affect the talisman has had on you to save your life, they will no doubt buy your story." Whistler explained as he looked upon Angel's currently sad state, caused by the affects of the said Talisman 'protecting' the vampire.

"You want me to lie to Buffy?" Angel asked, even as he frowned. Something just wasn't making sense to the cursed vampire about the whole situation, but Angel just couldn't put his finger upon it.

"You want the Boy, hell, even the Watcher to get even more suspicious of you now than they even were beforehand?" Whistler asked with an incredulous look upon his face.

"Guess not." Angel reluctantly agreed.

"Very well, I guess my work here is done. And remember to stay indoors for the next day or so!" Whistler said aloud, even as he teleported out.

"Damn, I hate it when he does that!" Angel said to himself as he watched Whistler disappear.

**Meanwhile back at the front of Ethan's costume shop...**

The Emperor was deeply suspicious even as he narrowed his eyes and gazed at the Greater Daemon of Tzeentch or Lord of Change that stood before him. Something felt wrong to him about this whole situation, something felt within his very bones and soul. For the Emperor knew that this Greater Daemon shouldn't normally be here unless something was very, very wrong.

For normally, whilst there were many ways for Daemons to enter into reality in the Emperor's own realm, in this one there appeared to be only a few. Normally human Psykers presented the most common way for Daemons to get a foothold and entry into 'live space', but in this one there was precious few, if any Psykers present in this galaxy. For if there were, the Emperor would have easily detected them, so the God Emperor could rule that reason out immediately. The next reason for gaining entry would be through the use of gateways to the warp. Some could be greater or smaller than others in size, but regardless all would indeed bristle with inevitable danger and the corrupting influence of the Ruinous Powers. Indeed there was a 'Chaos Rift' or Hellmouth as the inhabitants of this town called it, but if the Greater Daemon gained entrance from there, the Emperor knew he would have detected it immediately, given his close proximity. So the God Emperor could confidently rule that out as a reason also.

The last way a Daemon could gain entry was via a damnable Warp Storm itself. Warp storms were inter-stellar, inter-dimensional disruptions that caused vast physic emanations, that drew the Daemonic Legions like moths to a flame. But such an occurrence would generate such power and physic disturbance that the Emperor usually could detect anyone singularity from anywhere in his home galaxy, whilst entombed upon the Golden Throne no less. And since his arrival in this galaxy, the God Emperor had detected no such disturbance. So how did the Greater Daemon get here? Obviously it and the Dark Masters had help from someone or something. Who helped them, the Emperor did not currently know but was more than determined to find out. The Emperor had a feeling that the fate of not just this Earth and it's Humanity, but this whole galaxy itself depended upon him finding the answers to these very questions.

"By blessed Terra! How in Humanity's sake are you here, Daemon filth?" The Emperor snarled with barely restrained power, as he prepared to wipe this monstrosity from the face of this planet and back to the Warp from whence it came.

"I NEED NOT ANSWER YOUR FEEBLE QUESTIONS, FALSE GOD. FOR THE CUNNING AND WISDOM OF MY DARK MASTER, LORD TZEENTCH IS BEYOND THE MIND OF A PATHETIC HUMAN, EVEN AS ONE AS STRONG AS YOU." The Lord of Change sneered back at the Emperor in response, even though it tried not to look nervous or afraid, but failed miserably due the Emperor's Gifts. For all the Greater Daemon's power, it knew it really wasn't a match for the so called God-Emperor of Mankind. Even its own Master and his allies were afraid of him. The God Emperor wasn't known as 'The Anathema' amongst his dark lords and masters for no reason after all.

The Emperor narrowed his eyes at the Greater Daemon, and started to build up his physic powers up to a level that made the Greater Daemon extremely nervous. The Greater Daemon knew his purpose, and why his Master had sent him here, he just had to survive long enough to carry it out lest he incur the terrible and eternal wrath of his Master. The Greater Daemon knew he wasn't the strongest of his Master's servants, but nonetheless 'volunteered' for this mission, despite knowing that his Master had a habit of destroying or sacrificing his daemonic servants if such destruction or sacrifice would serve as a simple cog in the Dark Master's eternal wheels within wheels plotting. The Daemon knew he would be destroyed, but it would be for THE GLORY OF TZEENTCH!

"YOUR FEEBLE STRENGTH IS NO MATCH FOR ME HERE FALSE GOD. THE CHAOS RIFT NEARBY WILL BOOST MY POWERS, AND ALLOW ME TO DEFEAT YOU. ALL GLORY SHALL BELONG TO MY GLORIOUS MASTER TZEENTCH." The Greater Daemon bluffed, as he unleashed a mighty physic blast, and against anyone else other than the God-Emperor, would have annihilated them instantly. The God Emperor however, just shrugged off the attack with contemptuous ease.

"Really, I think not." The Emperor replied as he retaliated with a formidable attack of his own, and it was all the Greater Daemon could do to prevent his existence for being banished back to the Warp from wench it came.

"HA. SO IT SEEMS YOU HAVE SOME STRENGTH AFTER ALL." The Greater Daemon gasped, even as he prepared himself for the inevitable. Even with his power being boosted by the energies emanating from the nearby Chaos Rift, the Greater Daemon was no where near in the class of the God Emperor's formidable powers.

"You talk too much, Daemon filth!" The God Emperor retorted in reply, before attacking the Daemon.

"BUT KNOW THIS FALSE GOD, DESPITE YOUR VICTORY HERE TODAY, YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST!" The Greater Daemon sneered once more time, before he was blasted out of existence by the God Emperor of Mankind.

"Back to the Warp with you, you chaos filth!" The Emperor roared, before turning his attentions back to the costume store and the inhabitants therefore within.

**END OF CHAPTER 11.**


End file.
